


The Time Traveler's Memories

by Mooncalf



Series: Multichapter Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncalf/pseuds/Mooncalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tik tok, Mr Potter. Kamu tidak benar-benar mengerti akan apa yang akan kamu lakukan, 'kan? Konsekuensi yang harus dibayar olehmu, kamu tidak benar-benar memikirkannya matang-matang, kan?" Sebuah tindakan bodoh atas dorongan keinginan pribadi. Harry akan menyadari bahwa konsekuensi yang harus dia bayar atas perbuatannya sangat tinggi, jauh melebihi tingginya langit. Sebuah Time Travel Fic, dengan beberapa twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa beberapa jiwa terhubung oleh ikatan-ikatan. Sesuatu yang melampaui kekuatan apapun yang pernah dikenal, ikatan tersebut menghubungkan mereka menembus batas-batas ruang dan waktu, dunia, langit dan bumi serta segala yang ada di antaranya.

 _._

 _“Harry, hentikan. Dia - dia sudah tewas, Harry, dia sudah -”_

 _“BOHONG! KAMU BOHONG!”_

 _._

Mereka mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah kekuatan terdahsyat di alam semesta. Bahwa cinta telah membangkitkan perang-perang terbesar dan menghentikannya dengan kedamaian. Bahwa cinta telah menghancurkan dunia-dunia dan menciptakannya kembali.

.

 _“Kamu harus meniatkannya, Potter! Kamu harus sungguh-sungguh meniatkannya!”_

.

Cinta adalah kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan. Cinta sanggup membuat para manusia terkuat jatuh berlutut dan gemetar menitikkan air mata. Cinta sanggup membuat manusia-manusia terendah bangkit dan berdiri tegak menantang langit. Cinta sanggup membangkitkan harapan-harapan, menerangi jalan-jalan yang paling gelap, menyibakkan langit yang paling kelabu dan memberikan kehidupan serta kebahagiaan pada seluruh dunia dan seisinya.

.

 _“Jika kematian tak berarti, bunuh anak ini, Dumbledore...”_

 _“Ramalan menyatakan bahwa salah satu dari kalian harus mati di tangan yang lainnya...”_

 _._

 _.  
_

Namaku Harry James Potter. Aku lahir di London tanggal 31 Juli 1980. Hari di mana keluargaku direnggut dariku adalah hari di mana seluruh negeriku bersuka cita dengan meledakkan kembang api di langit yang dingin. Hari di mana aku ditinggalkan di depan pintu sebuah rumah untuk menjalani hidup masa kecil yang keras adalah hari di mana kaumku bersulang dan mabuk penuh keriangan sepanjang malam, merayakan akhir dari sebuah Mimpi Buruk yang bahkan belum benar-benar dimulai.

Aku kembali ke duniaku dengan beban seluruh kaumku ada di pundakku. Tantangan demi tantangan kutaklukkan, berbagai tekanan dari masyarakat kutanggung. Semuanya seolah telah diatur, dengan sangat rapi, bagai jalan setapak yang ditata dengan indah dengan bunga-bungaan di kanan-kirinya.

Tekadku untuk bertahan hidup sanggup untuk membuatku mengalahkan monster legendaris berusia seribu tahun saat aku masih berumur dua belas. Tekadku untuk menyelamatkan orang yang berharga bagiku cukup untuk membuatku mengalahkan ratusan makhluk paling mengerikan di muka bumi dalam satu serangan saat aku berusia tiga belas. Tekadku untuk membuktikan diri dan tetap bertahan hidup membuatku mampu mengalahkan naga dan menyelamatkan diri dari penyihir hitam terkuat sepanjang masa.

Heh, sepertinya aku terlalu melenceng dari jalur ya? Baiklah, mari kuulangi perkenalanku ini.

Namaku Harry James Potter, aku kehilangan orangtuaku di tangan seorang pangeran kegelapan pada saat aku masih belum mengenal satu pun huruf alfabet. Namaku Harry James Potter dan aku berbagi jiwa dengan seorang penyihir hitam paling kuat sepanjang sejarah dunia. Namaku Harry James Potter dan aku rela melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga bagiku, tak peduli berapapun dan apapun harga yang harus dibayar.

Namaku Harry James Potter dan aku akan menghancurkan sebuah dunia.


	2. Echo of a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tik tok, Mr Potter. Kamu tidak benar-benar mengerti akan apa yang akan kamu lakukan, 'kan? Konsekuensi yang harus dibayar olehmu, kamu tidak benar-benar memikirkannya matang-matang, kan?"
> 
> Sebuah tindakan bodoh atas dorongan keinginan pribadi. Harry akan menyadari bahwa konsekuensi yang harus dia bayar atas perbuatannya sangat tinggi, jauh melebihi tingginya langit. Sebuah Time Travel Fic, dengan beberapa twists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

_Jangan sampai dia mati, jangan sampai dia mati, salahku kalau dia mati...._

 _\- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

 _“Harry... Harry...”_

 _Neville berusaha menariknya berdiri, menjauh dari Hermione. Namun Harry tidak bergerak._

 _“Harry... Kumohon! Kita harus pergi! Harry!”_

 _Ada beberapa rentetan bola cahaya diikuti suara-suara ledakan di luar. Para Pelahap Maut sedang menyerang, mengejar sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah Luna, Ron, dan Ginny. Ruangan tersebut bergetar, namun Harry tetap tidak bergerak._

 _“...Hermione....” bisiknya._

 _“Harry, lepaskan dia, ku-kumohon,” Neville tergagap, darah mengalir dari hidungnya. “Lepaskan dia Harry, kumohon, kita harus pergi dari sini -”_

 _“...tidak...”_

 _Tubuh Hermione kaku di bawah tangannya yang gemetar, matanya masih terbuka dan ekspresinya terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, warna pucat mulai merayapi wajahnya._

 _“- kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kamu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa! D-Dia... Hermione sudah -”_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : ECHO OF A WORLD**

 **.**

 **Hogwarts, 15 Februari 1997**

Terbangun lagi, dari mimpi buruk yang sama.

Kelambu merah tua Gryffindor menutupi sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Suara kicauan burung-burung terdengar dari luar, kawanan hewan-hewan yang telah kembali dari migrasi mereka dan menyambut datangnya musim semi dengan antusias. Merdu, bersahut-sahutan, bagai nyanyian sambutan selamat pagi yang sangat ceria.

Harry meraih tongkat sihir dari balik bantalnya dan mengayunkannya. Kelambunya terbuka, memperlihatkan cahaya matahari yang menyapu masuk ke dalam kamar. Seluruh sisa tempat tidur di kamarnya masih tertutup, menandakan bahwa penghuninya belum terbangun. Hal yang wajar untuk hari Sabtu, untuk sebuah akhir pekan seperti ini.

Begitu mudah untuk merebahkan diri kembali di atas kasurnya, melupakan semua yang harus dia lakukan pagi ini dan meringkuk pulas seperti teman-temannya. Namun detik pikiran tersebut datang ke kepalanya, detik itu pula sebuah kesadaran lain menghantamnya.

 _Hari ini adalah hari dia akan melakukannya._

Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membersihkan diri di bawah pancuran air dingin yang menusuk, Harry melangkah ke depan cermin dan berhenti.

Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan segala hal-hal sepele di pagi hari, sehingga dia tak pernah memperhatikan lagi rangkaian kegiatan yang dia lakukan dengan detil. Baru pagi hari ini, saat menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin, dia menyadari refleksinya sendiri tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan mata hijau cemerlang, kantung mata tebal di bawah kelopaknya, pucat dan berambut acak-acakan, menatapnya balik. Rasa letih tak terhingga terpancar dari ekspresi, dari cara berdiri, dan bahasa tubuh pria tersebut. Namun matanya menampakkan hal yang berbeda.

Matanya hidup, menyala, cemerlang, penuh kemantapan.

Mengeringkan dirinya, Harry berjalan menuju ke lemarinya, mengenakan setelan jubah hariannya. Setelah memastikan dia cukup rapi, dan tidak ada yang tertinggal untuk rencananya hari ini, dia keluar dari kamar dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

Ruang rekreasi ternyata sudah agak bising. Beberapa murid yang lebih muda, sebagian besar adalah anak-anak tahun ketiga dan keempat, sudah ada di sana. Mereka tampak rapi, pasangan-pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan, wajah mereka riang dan senang. Harry tahu mereka pastilah mau pergi ke Hogsmeade, menikmati akhir pekan ini sebagai sarana untuk merayakan valentine bersama pacar.

Begitu dia memasuki ruang rekreasi, semua orang terdiam. Sebuah reaksi yang sudah berkali-kali dia alami, mudah bagi Harry untuk mengabaikan mereka. Sesuatu yang semakin bertambah sejak tahun keempat, dan tahun kelima. Ya, khususnya sejak akhir tahun kelima. Berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan yang sunyi, memandanginya seolah dia hewan yang dipamerkan di kebun binatang. Namun bedanya, pada tahun keempat dulu - yang disebabkan karena namanya muncul dari Piala Api - dia _tidak_ _selalu_ sendirian.

Ingatan akan hal tersebut membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menyelesaikan apa yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini, untuk melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. _Memilih antara melakukan hal yang mudah atau melakukan hal yang benar_ , orang-orang berkata itu sangatlah sulit. Dan memang ya, kesulitannya luar biasa, tapi setiap orang bisa melakukannya: yang dibutuhkan hanyalah _alasan kuat_ untuk melakukannya.

Dan alasannya sangat kuat, jauh lebih kuat daripada apapun yang ada di hadapannya, terasa jauh lebih nyata daripada apapun yang dia lihat di dunia saat ini.

.

Satu hal dia sadari pada tahun keenamnya di Hogwarts: Dumbledore adalah orang bodoh.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore adalah penyihir terkuat di dunia. Terbesar, terjenius, dan teragung di zaman modern. Ketua Wizengamot, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional, Penakluk Grindelwald, Penyelamat Eropa dan blah blah blah lainnya, Dumbledore termasuk dalam jajaran orang-orang paling berpengaruh sepanjang sejarah sihir. Dia memiliki cukup kekuatan dan keahlian untuk bisa menggulung sebuah negara, untuk menenggelamkan Kutub Utara, dan dia sanggup melakukan berbagai hal mengerikan lainnya yang jauh di luar akal manusia. Dia dikatakan sebagai orang yang sangat bijaksana, tepat dalam berpikir dan baik dalam bertindak.

Namun, bahkan dengan segala kebesarannya tersebut, dia tak pernah melakukan hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu: mematahkan leher Tom Riddle dan membakarnya hingga menjadi abu. Hal yang sesungguhnya dia sanggup untuk lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga, ketakutan Voldemort akan Dumbledore pada Perang Sihir Pertama dulu sangatlah beralasan.

Jadi, Dumbledore itu bodoh.

Kemudian mengenai awal tahun ini. Dumbledore berjanji untuk memberinya pelajaran privat, sesuatu yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh Harry. Bagaimana tidak, mendapatkan tutor langsung dari orang seperti Dumbledore, siapa yang mau menolaknya? Kemungkinan akan apa saja yang bisa dia pelajari...

Sangat luar biasa. Kemungkinannya tak terbatas.

Namun apa yang dia terima? Pertemuan setiap beberapa minggu, hanya membahas apa-apa saja yang terjadi di masa lalu Voldemort? Melihat masa muda Tom Riddle? Kalau saja boleh memilih, Harry pasti akan menuntut Dumbledore untuk memperlihatkan _seluruh_ ingatan tersebut dalam waktu satu malam. Masing-masing ingatan tidak berdurasi terlalu panjang. Paling-paling hanya sepuluh hingga tiga puluh menit. Dan sejauh ini dia baru diperlihatkan tiga ingatan - satu saat Merope Gaunt masih hidup, satu saat Tom Riddle berumur 11 tahun, satu saat Tom Riddle remaja dan menyebutkan kata ‘Horcrux’. Kalau saja sejak awal itu digabung, totalnya hanya satu setengah jam. Waktu satu malam jauh lebih dari cukup untuk merangkum itu semua.

Melengkapi itu semua, Dumbledore memberinya tugas untuk mencari tahu apa itu ‘Horcrux’. Hal yang sangat mudah, menggunakan Felix Felicis yang dia peroleh, dia bisa langsung mendapatkan jawabannya dari Slughorn dua hari lalu.

Dan mengetahui apa itu sebenarnya Horcrux justru membuatnya menjadi semakin murka. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Dumbledore? Masih ada empat - ya, _empat_ \- artifak keabadian Voldemort bertebaran di muka bumi. Bisa ada di Himalaya, bisa di bawah pondasi Tembok Cina, atau bahkan sudah dilempar ke luar angkasa.

 _Empat_ sarana keabadian Voldemort ada di luar sana. Empat benda yang membuat perang masih berlangsung di luar tembok-tembok kastil. Empat benda yang harus diburu agar tidak jatuh lagi korban-korban dari pihak Auror, Orde, maupun Muggle dalam pertempuran yang terjadi di luar batas-batas pegunungan. Dan apa yang Dumbledore lakukan? _Menyuruhnya menikmati hidup di kastil? Mendorongnya untuk tetap bermain Quidditch? Menjadi kapten Gryffindor?_

Ya, Dumbledore itu bodoh.

Namun persetan dengan Voldemort. Persetan dengan dunia sihir dan Muggle. Masa bodoh dengan semua orang lainnya. Tujuannya mantap, dia melakukan ini bukan demi mereka semua, bukan demi siapapun juga.

Setelah dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju koridor dengan lukisan buah-buahan di kanan-kirinya, dia akhirnya mencapai pintu yang dia tuju. Dia membukanya, dan langsung disambut.

“Selamat datang!”

“Harry Potter, sir!”

“Selamat datang, sir!”

Banyak peri rumah seketika mengerumuninya begitu dia masuk. Semuanya tampak bersemangat, menanyakan kabarnya, menawarkan kue-kue dan berbagai makanan. Harry memberikan senyum pada mereka semua, dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

“Terima kasih. Pai apel saja, kalau ada, Tippy,” jawab Harry kepada peri rumah terdekat, yang ekspresinya tampak sangat bahagia dan langsung memerintahkan peri rumah lainnya untuk membawakan pai-pai apel.

Dua loyang dia dapatkan. Dia tahu bahwa perutnya tak bisa menampung ini, dan dia tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk ini, namun dia tetap harus menerimanya. Mereka semua harus tetap ada di sisinya. Berbulan-bulan dia mendekati mereka, dan dia tak mau merusaknya hanya gara-gara hari ini.

Setelah selesai berbasa-basi dengan beberapa peri-rumah, dan mempersilakan mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, Harry melongokkan kepalanya di atas kompor-kompor dan meja-meja. Matanya menangkap seorang peri-rumah tua yang dia memang cari-cari dari tadi, dan dia langsung memanggilnya.

“Hei, Kreacher!”

“Tuan memanggil,” jawab Kreacher, membungkuk rendah di depan Harry. “Ada apa, Tuan?”

Dia membungkuk, hingga dirinya dan Kreacher saling tatap dalam sejajar. Mengerling ke kanan-kirinya, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkannya. Mantra _Muffliato_ terpasang di sekeliling mereka, menamengi pembicaraan mereka dari telinga-telinga peri-rumah lainnya.

Kreacher menyadari kerahasiaan yang ingin diterapkan Harry, dan dia mengangguk, mengerti akan apa yang mau Harry ucapkan.

“Kata kunci untuk ruangan kepala sekolah hari ini: Kerumunan Kecoak,” ujar Harry pelan. Dia mengeluarkan kantong kertas dan memberikannya pada Kreacher, yang menerimanya.

“Kamu mengerti?”

“Ya, Tuan.”

“Apa yang harus kamu lakukan?”

“Tukar semua permen jeruk di atas meja Kepala Sekolah dengan yang ada di kantong ini.”

“Waktu?”

“Jam sembilan lewat sembilan menit, saat Dumbledore masih di Aula untuk sarapan, saat Fawkes keluar untuk berburu, satu menit sebelum semua lukisan Kepala Sekolah terbangun.”

“Bagus. Dan Kreacher...” Harry menatap peri-rumah tersebut lurus-lurus. Kreacher balik menatapnya dengan mata sedikit melebar, penasaran akan apa yang akan Harry ucapkan.

Tersenyum kecil, Harry berkata, “Aku bangga memilikimu. Kamu peri-rumah yang baik.”

Mata Kreacher melebar, ekspresinya berubah, dan Harry tahu bahwa pujiannya tepat mengena. Kata-kata paling mantap untuk diucapkan pada seorang pelayan adalah dengan mengatakan bahwa pelayan tersebut telah melayaninya dengan baik. Kata-kata yang menjamin seorang peri-rumah akan melaksanakan perintah tanpa cela.

Harry berdiri, dan memanggil satu peri-rumah terdekat, yang langsung menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

“Sir Harry Potter membutuhkan sesuatu lagi, sir?”

“Yap. Satu pai apel lagi, ada tidak?” tanya Harry ringan.

“Oh! Tentu saja ada, sir!” dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap satu loyang pai apel muncul di hadapan Harry. Tersenyum, Harry mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membungkus pai apel tersebut dalam kantong kertas dan memasukkannya ke saku jubahnya. Kemudian, dia kembali menatap si peri-rumah yang dia suruh barusan.

“Boleh minta tolong satu hal lagi?”

“Er... Silakan, Mr Potter, sir,” jawab peri tersebut.

“Rahasiakan... Kalau aku datang ke sini pagi ini, ya,” kata Harry, merendahkan suaranya dan memasang ekspresi berahasia.

“Oh! Mmm... Boleh saja, sir. Tapi - tapi, memangnya ada apa?” tanya peri-rumah tersebut.

Ini adalah bagian licinnya. Harry tahu bahwa peri-rumah di hadapannya adalah peri-rumah Hogwarts, yang bertanggung jawab pada kepala sekolah dan bukan pada dirinya. Harry tahu bahwa sebagian besar unsur di Hogwarts, dari lukisan, hantu, hingga peri-rumah, semuanya sudah digerakkan Dumbledore untuk mengawasinya sejak peristiwa menjelang akhir tahun bulan Desember kemarin. Jika Dumbledore meminta laporan, pastilah peri-rumah ini akan melaporkan kedatangannya ke dapur pada Dumbledore.

Tapi ada satu cara untuk bisa mengacaukannya. Yaitu dengan membuat peri-rumah tidak melapor, dan itu harus dari _keputusan mereka sendiri_. Karena itulah dia mendekati mereka selama berbulan-bulan, membuat mereka percaya padanya, membuat mereka yakin bahwa dia adalah orang baik.

Itu semua, dan lengkapi dengan satu jawaban ini, yang sudah dia pikirkan dengan matang-matang sejak lama:

“Aku tak mau ada yang tahu aku mengambil tiga loyang pai apel! Kamu tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan, ‘kan? Bisa-bisa teman-temanku mengataiku ‘tukang makan’ dan ‘gendut,’” kata Harry.

“Oh...” peri-rumah tersebut mengangguk. “Baik, sir. Baik, saya mengerti. Akan saya beritahu juga pada peri-peri yang lain, sir! Agar kami merahasiakan Anda datang ke sini pagi ini untuk meminta pai apel!”

“Begitu,” Harry nyengir, berdiri dan menepuk bahu si peri. “Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye, Kreacher. Bye, semuanya! Terima kasih!”

Hal-hal yang polos, ringan, dan santai justru terkadang ditanggapi dengan sangat serius dan sepenuh hati. Permintaan ringan seperti yang dia lakukan barusan telah mengena penuh, dan dia yakin bahwa dia akan menikmati efeknya dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

Dia mengetuk pegangan pintu berbentuk kepala Griffin dua kali. Tak lama, sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

“Masuk.”

Harry membuka pintu tersebut, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Sebuah ruangan bundar yang besar, dengan lemari-lemari penuh buku dan berbagai peralatan perak yang tidak seluruhnya dia ketahui. Lukisan-lukisan kepala sekolah yang berpura-pura tidur, dan tenggeran Fawkes yang kosong. Dia tahu Phoenix tersebut akan kembali dalam waktu sepuluh menit dari sekarang, jadi dia harus membuat ini cepat.

“Selamat pagi, Profesor,” jawab Harry, menggunakan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang sama yang telah dia gunakan selama berbulan-bulan.

“Ya, selamat pagi, Harry,” jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum hangat dan ramah pada Harry. Sama seperti biasanya juga. Pria tua tersebut menatap Harry dari balik kacamata bulan-separonya, matanya yang biru elektrik mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah.

“Kamu belum sarapan, Harry,” kata Dumbledore - bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

“Belum, sir. Saya jalan-jalan berkeliling Hogwarts setelah bangun pagi tadi,” jawab Harry.

Mata Dumbledore bergerak sedikit saat Harry menyebutkan ‘berkeliling Hogwarts’, tapi dia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. “Tak berpikir untuk ke Aula Besar...?”

“Sudah terlalu banyak murid di sana,” jawab Harry.

“Ah...” Dumbledore mengangguk paham. Tatapannya pada Harry berubah menjadi simpati. “Masihkah mimpi-mimpi tersebut?”

“Masih, sir,” Harry menjawab dengan sabar. “Dan saya tidak mau membicarakannya.”

“Ya, baiklah,” kata Dumbledore, diam sejenak. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Dumbledore memutuskan bahwa cara tampaknya cara terbaik untuk memecah suasana tersebut adalah dengan kembali ceria.

“Baiklah. Jadi, mau permen jeruk, Harry?” tanya Dumbledore, tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangannya ke kotak permen di atas meja.

“Mau jika Anda juga mengambil, sir,” jawab Harry, tersenyum balik.

“Ah, ya, ya, tentu saja,” Dumbledore terkekeh pelan, mengambil dua permen dari kotak tersebut, memberikan satu pada Harry dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia membuka bungkusnya dengan antusias, berkata, “Untuk kesehatan.”

Harry mendengus, dan memasukkan permen kecil tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Hal tersebut sebenarnya telah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak tahun keenam dimulai. Setiap Harry datang ke pertemuan dengan muka masam, Dumbledore akan menawarkan permen jeruk. Pada awal-awal itu terjadi, Harry selalu menolak tawaran tersebut. Namun beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah dia mengetahui manfaat permen jeruk tersebut, dia mulai menerimanya hingga menjadi terbiasa baginya dan Dumbledore seperti ini. Mereka mengecap permen tersebut beberapa kali, merasakan gula dan rasa manisnya memenuhi lidah. Dumbledore tampaknya sangat menikmati permennya, ekspresinya semakin cerah dan hangat. Dia menatap Harry kembali,  dan bertanya,

“Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuminta, Harry? Sudahkah?”

“Saya sudah mendapatkan ingatan dari Slughorn, sir,” jawab Harry.

“Benarkah?” kata Dumbledore, tampak kaget. Sepertinya dia mengira bahwa Harry akan menjawab ‘belum’. “Itu bagus sekali!”

Harry tersenyum, mengangguk. “Butuh beberapa usaha, sir.”

Senyum bangga merekah di wajah Dumbledore. Harry telah berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang dia berikan dengan cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia menatap Harry dengan penasaran, dan bertanya, “Apakah kamu membawa ingatan tersebut, Harry?”

“Ya, saya bawa, sir,” jawab Harry, merogoh ke saku bajunya, sementara Dumbledore menunggu dengan antusias. Namun dia tidak mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan perak yang diinginkan Dumbledore, walau detik-detik mulai berlalu.

Rasa sakit mulai terasa di dadanya, dan dia mengetahui bahwa rencananya sedang bekerja.

Dia mendongak, kembali menatap Dumbledore. Ekspresi Dumbledore juga berubah, dia juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Dan, saat mentornya menatapnya lurus-lurus dan melihat apa yang terpancar dari mata hijau cemerlang tersebut, barulah Dumbledore mengerti.

 _“Expelliarmus!”_ seru Harry.

Tongkat sihir Elder terlontar dari genggaman Dumbledore, yang terlempar ke belakang hingga terjungkal. Dia mendarat di lantai dengan suara menyakitkan, sedangkan Harry, yang berhasil menangkap tongkat sihir Elder, langsung merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa dari dadanya. Dia juga jatuh dari kursinya.

Tahu bahwa waktu yang dia miliki sangat sempit, Harry meraih ke dalam saku jubahnya dan langsung mengeluarkan _Bezoar._ Dia menelannya dengan cepat, membiarkannya bekerja selama beberapa belas detik, sebelum akhirnya merasakan sakit meninggalkannya perlahan-lahan. Luka-luka di dalam tubuhnya, sel-selnya, seluruhnya menyembuh.

Dia terbatuk darah, merasakan cairan merah hangat tersebut mengalir di mulutnya dan membasahi lantai. Namun selain itu dia tak merasakan lagi efek dari racun tersebut.

Dia tahu bahwa dia selamat.

Bangkit dengan cepat, dia berjalan mengitari meja dan melihat Dumbledore terbaring di atas lantai. Jubahnya, rambutnya, dan janggutnya berantakan, darah mengucur dari mulutnya. Dalam kondisi sekarat, Dumbledore tampak seperti pria-pria tua biasa, manusia renta yang tak berdaya.

Dumbledore menoleh perlahan, tampak sangat lemah, dan melihat Harry berdiri di dekatnya. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki, dia menanyakan satu hal yang merangkum semua kondisi tersebut.

“Kenapa?”

Harry mengangkat tongkat sihir Elder, mengayunkannya dengan ringan. Mantra panggil non-verbal bekerja, dan sebuah cincin melayang keluar dari dalam laci meja, langsung ke tangan kiri Harry yang terbuka. Menggenggam kedua artifak _Hallows_ , Batu Kebangkitan dan Tongkat Kematian di kedua tangannya, Harry kembali menatap mentornya tersebut.

Dumbledore memandanginya dengan penuh horor. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia mengira akan melihat hari ini, hari di mana dia akhirnya bisa menatap Penakluk Kematian tepat di mata - dan hari di mana dia menyadari akan kebodohan dan kesalahan-kesalahannya.

“Memilih _apa yang harus dilakukan_ ,” kata Harry. “Anda sendiri yang mengatakannya pada saya berulang kali, Profesor. Saya harus melakukan ini.”

“H-Harry...” Dumbledore terbatuk-batuk. “Bahkan... Bahkan dengan Hallows pun, kamu tidak... tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort! D-dia... Horcrux...”

“Sarana keabadiannya. Saya sudah mengetahuinya, Profesor. Dan saya yakin Anda juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Sejak awal,” jawab Harry dingin. “Seandainya saja Anda memberitahu saya sejak dahulu...”

“...t-tapi... Harry... K-kamu membutuhkan bantuan! Kamu... tak akan bisa... Mengalahkan Voldemort seorang diri -”

“Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengalahkan Voldemort?” tanya Harry. “Siapa bilang aku peduli pada dia, siapa bilang aku mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk menghadapi orang gila itu?”

Harry berdiri, tertawa dingin tanpa emosi. “Aku akan melakukan sebuah hal lain, Profesor. Hallows hanyalah langkah pertama dalam peralatan dan bahan yang kuperlukan.”

Dalam kondisi nyaris kehabisan darah, ekspresi bingung dan tidak mengerti terpancar penuh dari wajah Dumbledore. Harry tetap diam memandanginya, berdiri menatap penyihir agung tersebut dengan pandangan dingin. Barulah saat Batu Kebangkitan berpendar pelan di tangan Harry, Dumbledore menyadari apa yang akan Harry lakukan.

“Kementrian Sihir?” bisik Dumbledore.

Harry mengangguk.

“T-Tapi... Harry... bahkan dengan Batu Kebangkitan, bahkan dengan Hallows... Kamu tak akan bisa melakukannya!”

“Tidak dengan Hallows semata. Hallows hanyalah langkah pertama dalam peralatan dan bahan yang kuperlukan.”

Ekspresi bingung, tak percaya, dan kaget yang tadinya menghiasi wajah Dumbledore saat dia terjatuh ke lantai telah lenyap sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih.

“Masa lalu tak dapat diubah, Harry... waktu mengalir maju, dan alirannya tak dapat dibendung ataupun diubah oleh ayunan tongkat sihir, tidak bahkan oleh Tongkat Elder. Itu sia-sia, Harry... hal yang bodoh...”

“Anda pasti mengerti bahwa semua orang akan melakukan hal yang bodoh demi orang yang mereka cintai,” ujar Harry pelan.

Lebih banyak darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Dumbledore. Organ-organ dalamnya telah kena dan rusak parah. Bahkan dengan segenap sihir luar biasa yang dia miliki, dia tak dapat melawan hukum-hukum kimia dan biologi yang diakibatkan racun Muggle biasa terhadapnya. Namun dalam kondisinya tersebut, Dumbledore tidak lagi tampak kesakitan. Dadanya kini hanya naik-turun perlahan, matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan.

“Kamu akan menghancurkan dunia _saat ini_ ,” desah Dumbledore.

“Ya,” jawab Harry, mengangguk. “Tapi setidaknya bukan dunia di mana Hermione masih hidup.”

Mata Dumbledore tampak semakin lemah, napasnya semakin pendek. Akhir hayat baginya telah dekat. Namun tetap, dia tidak mengeluh mengenai kondisi dirinya.

“Baiklah,” Dumbledore berbisik. “Baiklah... Aku yakin kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu cari berikutnya, Harry. Kamu tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan. Pergilah. Para lukisan akan bungkam. Aku hanya berharap, kamu memaafkanku... Atas semua kebodohan orang tua ini.”

Harry mengangguk. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ke lukisan-lukisan yang menatapnya dalam diam. Dia tadinya mengira dia harus menghancurkan mereka semua dengan menggunakan Fiendfyre, namun sekarang itu tidak lagi diperlukan.

“Harry...” panggil Dumbledore pelan saat Harry berbalik untuk pergi.

Dia menoleh ke balik bahunya, memandang pria di atas lantai tersebut.

“Semoga berhasil....” Dumbledore tersenyum, menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di atas lantai kantornya yang dingin.

 **.**

 **\- XXXXX -**

 **.**

Sejak peristiwa di Departemen Misteri, semuanya berubah. Tak ada lagi Trio Emas yang senantiasa bersama, tak ada lagi tiga remaja Gryffindor yang terkenal akan keakraban dan keceriaan mereka, serta hal-hal luar biasa yang mereka lakukan. Satu dari mereka tumbang, dan semuanya lenyap.

Mungkin cukup mengejutkan, bahwa ternyata yang menangis paling keras pada saat berita kematian Hermione menyebar adalah Ron. Dia datang bersama keluarganya ke St. Mungo, dan di sana dia terus menangis di samping jenazahnya. Sedangkan Harry hanya berdiri di paling belakang, menatap kerumunan di hadapannya dalam diam.

Seharusnya dia sadar, bahwa Ron sejak lama mengembangkan perasaan yang berbeda, lebih dari sekedar teman, kepada Hermione. Perasaan yang mungkin bahkan belum disadari sepenuhnya oleh Ron sendiri.

Jam dinding menunjukkan lewat pukul 1 malam saat Ron akhirnya berhenti menangis. Semua orang lainnya telah keluar, berbaring dan menginap di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, atau berjaga. Hanya ada Harry dan Ron tersisa di  dalam kamar yang bersih tersebut.

Saat itulah, Ron akhirnya berbicara padanya.

“Masih diam saja?”

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menggema. Harry akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia telah berdiri selama berjam-jam sejak sore, dalam posisi yang sama, namun anehnya dia tak merasakan pegal sedikit pun. Mungkin semua sarafnya telah mati.

Dia mencoba berbicara. Dia membuka mulutnya, menggetarkan pita suaranya, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Hanya ada sebuah suara serak.

Ron mulai gemetar. “Apa katamu?”

Mencobanya lagi, akhirnya Harry berhasil mengucapkan satu kata:

“Maaf.”

“Maaf? Maaf?” Ron bangkit berdiri, berbalik menatapnya. “Hanya itu yang bisa kamu katakan? _Maaf?”_

Harry mengangguk kaku. “Ya, Ron,” dia berdeham, menelan ludahnya. “Aku minta maaf.”

“Hanya itu? SIALAN KAU!” seru Ron, menerjang Harry dan membuat mereka terguling ke lantai.

Pukulan-pukulan diarahkan ke wajahnya, semua pendaman kekesalan, amarah, keputusasaan, dan kesedihan yang telah menumpuk dalam diri Ron sejak kemarin malam membuncah seluruhnya dalam setiap tinju. Kacamatanya pecah dan terlempar, hidungnya retak dan beberapa giginya patah. Namun Harry tidak melawan, malah sembari lalu dia menyadari bahwa ternyata pukulan Ron, yang sudah ditenagai amarahnya, tidak lebih keras daripada pukulan-pukulan yang pernah Harry terima dari Dudley saat masih kecil dulu.

Anggota Orde, Arthur Weasley, Molly, dan beberapa orang lain datang ke kamar untuk melerai. Mereka membawa Ron yang masih berteriak-teriak dan meronta-ronta pergi, sementara Mrs Weasley berusaha mengobati luka-luka Harry. Lebam dan memar memenuhi wajahnya, namun Harry tetap merasa kosong.

Kosong, tak ada apa-apa yang terasa. Tak ada apapun.

.

Bertemu dengan orangtua Hermione dilakukan esok harinya. Dia, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, dan McGonagall yang datang. Dua Auror dan dua perwakilan dari kementrian sihir telah ada di rumah suburban tersebut, dengan Mr dan Mrs Granger juga.

Harry merasa terasing di sana - seorang remaja di antara orang-orang dewasa yang saling berbicara dan mengucapkan kata-kata belasungkawa. Mr dan Mrs Granger menolak anak mereka untuk dimakamkan secara sihir, dan menolak segala tawaran yang diberikan kepada mereka - penghargaan Order of Merlin kelas pertama, jaminan emas seumur hidup, pemakaman kehormatan yang dihadiri seluruh murid Hogwarts - semuanya mereka tolak. Mereka hanya ingin dua hal: pertama, jenazah Hermione, yang akan mereka makamkan di pemakaman gereja di desa tempat mereka berasal. Pemakaman akan dilangsungkan tertutup, tanpa ada satu pun penyihir yang menjaga ataupun datang. Dan yang kedua, adalah...

“Jadi, kamu yang bernama Harry Potter?”

Mr Granger yang berbicara. Tinggi dan tegap, seorang dokter dan lulusan universitas ternama di Inggris. Dia menunduk menatap Harry, mata cokelat nya tampak kaku dan membeku. Dia telah meminta untuk berbicara dengan Harry di belakang rumah, berdua saja tanpa ada yang mencuri dengar.

“Ya, sir,” jawab Harry. “Saya.”

Sejenak tak ada lagi yang terucap. Barulah beberapa menit kemudian Mr Granger berkata, “Tak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih senang, selain melakukan _sesuatu_ kepadamu.”

Tangan pria tersebut terkepal. Harry teringat akan apa yang dilakukan Ron kemarin malam, namun dia tak melakukan gerakan apapun.

“Tapi...” Mr Granger menggeleng pelan, menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menatap sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan, jauh lebih menyedihkan dan mengecewakan dari apapun yang ada di dunia. “Tapi itu tak akan membuat Hermione kembali. Itu hanya akan membuatmu memar, dan membuat Hermione sedih.”

Dan saat itulah Harry sadar. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya tersadar, bahwa Hermione telah pergi. Hermione telah meninggal. Dia telah pergi, dan _tak akan kembali lagi._ Tak akan ada lagi sahabatnya yang selalu menyuruh-nyuruhnya mengerjakan PR setiap malam. Tak akan ada lagi sahabatnya yang berjalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi, membawa buku-buku tebal dari perpustakaan. Tak akan ada lagi sahabatnya yang telah menolongnya melalui banyak hal, selalu bersamanya, _selalu_ ada di sampingnya, _selalu_ ada di sisinya.

 _Tak akan ada lagi Hermione Granger._

Dalam diam air matanya menitik. Membasahi pipinya dan menetes jatuh ke rerumputan. Kekosongan dalam dadanya telah lenyap, digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, rasa sedih dan rasa tak berdaya.

Mr Granger menggeleng-geleng melihat Harry menangis. Dia berkata, “Kamu menyedihkan... Percuma Hermione meninggal demi dirimu. Menyedihkan.”

Harry terus terisak, meringkuk di atas rumput halaman yang basah. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa lebih sedih dan lebih menyesal daripada yang dialaminya sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa menghiburnya, tidak bahkan Sirius dan Dumbledore. Tidak ada.

Dia merasa sangat menyesal.

.

Dalam kesendiriannya dia telah melakukan banyak hal. Berkeliling kastil, belajar menempa dirinya sendiri hingga batas-batas yang melampaui kewajaran. Dia melakukan itu semua karena dengan melakukan hal-hal tersebut dia merasa memiliki tujuan. Arah. Dan apa-apa yang bisa dia capai.

Dia menemukan banyak tempat yang tak tercatat dalam Peta Perampok. Koridor-koridor yang berdebu, baju-baju zirah hitam dengan kapak-kapak berwarna merah, dan lukisan-lukisan mengerikan. Deretan ruangan kelas yang tak lagi digunakan, dengan buku-buku tebal hitam berjejer di rak-raknya yang tertutup jaring laba-laba serta beberapa sisa perkamen yang pernah digunakan oleh murid-murid untuk mencatat apa-apa yang diajarkan oleh guru-guru di masa lalu.

Sihir hitam, sangat detil dan komprehensif. Sisa-sisa dari masa lalu Hogwarts yang ditutupi. Bekas-bekas ruang penyiksaan dengan cemeti dan pisau-pisau kejam. Alat-alat mengerikan yang pernah digunakan untuk menyiksa murid-murid yang terkena detensi ataupun sekedar melanggar jam malam.

Awalnya Harry merasa bingung, bagaimana bisa hal-hal seperti itu tak pernah dijamah sebelumnya, namun lambat laun dia bisa mengerti. Peninggalan-peninggalan gelap tersebut sebagian besar berada di lantai tiga kastil. Lantai yang paling luas, sekaligus paling jarang digunakan. Berbagai ruangan terbengkalai tersebar di sana, sehingga tempat tersebut lebih banyak digunakan sebagai semacam tempat penyimpanan besar daripada bagian kastil sendiri. Jalur untuk ke sana juga hanya ada sedikit, satu di antaranya hanya bisa dicapai dengan tangga yang hanya mencapai sana pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Siapapun bisa dengan mudah tersesat di sini. Dan, kalaupun ada seseorang yang tak sengaja sampai di lantai tiga karena tersesat dalam upayanya mencari ruangan, orang itu pasti akan langsung pergi: tak mungkin ruangan kelas bisa ada di koridor gelap, mengerikan, dan terbengkalai, ‘kan?

Hanya orang-orang paling _kurang kerjaan_ dan paling _penasaran_ yang mau masuk lebih jauh. Hanya orang-orang yang memang _ingin tahu_ , ingin mencari jalan _yang berbeda_ , yang pernah masuk ke dalamnya.

Tom Riddle, kemudian mungkin James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter, dan Lupin. Fred dan George Weasley. Dan yang terakhir adalah Harry Potter.

Suatu hari dan satu kondisi lain, mungkin di dunia di mana segalanya baik-baik saja, dia akan menghabiskan tahun keenamnya dengan bersenang-senang. Menjadi kapten Quidditch, memenangkan piala, mungkin berkencan dengan seorang gadis. Satu hari di dunia lain dia akan langsung membalikkan badan dari tempat penuh Sihir Hitam dan barang-barang keji tersebut. Namun tidak di dunia ini.

Tentu saja sekedar buku-buku yang berserakan tak akan cukup untuk memenuhi pengetahuannya hingga menjadi penyihir yang kuat. Buku-buku pelajaran sihir hitam terlalu jauh di luar levelnya. Namun setidaknya, di sanalah dia menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang kelak akan menjadi kuncinya untuk melanjutkan tujuan utamanya.

Sesuatu, yang mungkin memang diturunkan langsung dari langit.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Begitu dia berjalan menuruni tangga spiral dari kantor Dumbledore, dia tahu segalanya telah dimulai. Tak ada berpaling dan mundur sekarang. Pilihan yang ada hanyalah terus maju, dan dia tak akan berhenti.

“Selamat pagi Profesor McGonagall,” sapa Harry.

McGonagall sedang berjalan dengan beberapa gulung perkamen yang tampak resmi, membacanya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka komat-kamit. Dia hanya setengah mendongak dari bacaannya tersebut untuk melihat Harry, dan berkata,

“Mr Potter. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?”

“Kelas ramuan Profesor Slughorn, profesor. Saya sedang menuju ke sana,” jawab Harry, berbohong dengan lancar. Memang benar, kelas ramuan tersebut memang ada di lantai ini.

McGonagall mengangguk, puas. “Ah, baiklah. _Well..._ Selamat pagi, Mr Potter.”

Apapun yang sedang dibaca McGonagall, tampaknya sangat penting - mungkin laporan dari Orde, pesan dari Auror, atau semacamnya. Biasanya kalau berpapasan dengan Harry di koridor, ekspresi McGonagall akan berubah menjadi mirip dengan ekspresi orang-orang lain - simpati, sedih - namun tidak kalau dia sedang sibuk.

Dan, yang membuat Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, adalah McGonagall sedang berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke kantor Dumbledore.

“Sial,” umpat Harry pelan. _Kejadian di luar dugaan. Sangat di luar dugaan._

Kini waktunya jauh lebih sempit daripada sebelumnya. Dia mulai berlari, memberikan mantra _silencio_ pada kedua tapak sepatunya, menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor. Mengeluarkan kain keperakan dari kantongnya yang telah diperluas dengan mantra perluasan-tak-terdeteksi, dia menyelubungkan Jubah Gaib ke tubuhnya, dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Tiga Hallows terasa hangat di tubuhnya, memancarkan angin sihir yang menyapu debu-debu di koridor. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka telah dimiliki dan disatukan oleh seorang penyihir, seorang penyihir yang kuat dan layak. _Penakluk Kematian,_ suatu hari mereka akan menyebut Harry dengan nama tersebut, suatu hari mereka akan mengagung-agungkannya hingga mencapai derajat yang setara dengan Dewa, tapi tidak hari ini. Dan tidak di dunia ini.

Lemari sapu di lantai dasar sudah rusak dan tak pernah digunakan, dan oleh karena itulah tempat tersebut Harry pilih sebagai tempat penyimpanan Firebolt sejak semalam: sarananya untuk bisa keluar dari lingkup dinding sihir Hogwarts, yang telah diluaskan hingga mencapai batas-batas lembah yang mengelilinginya.

Menjejak keras-keras dari _Entrance Courtyard,_ Harry meluncur dengan cepat di angkasa. Daratan Hogwarts dan Hogsmeade lewat di bawahnya bagai kelebatan mata, dan dia menurunkan ketinggiannya -

Kembang api berwarna merah raksasa membuncah di atas Hogwarts, menerangi langit pagi dengan warna merah menyala.

McGonagall telah menemukan mayat Dumbledore.

Waktunya tinggal sedikit.

Harry mendarat dengan keras di bebatuan kokoh. Kakinya terasa nyeri, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia sudah melewati dinding sihir. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke dua tempat lagi berturut-turut.

Dia ber-Apparate dengan mudah, muncul kembali di jalanan kota London yang sibuk. Kerumunan orang-orang di pedestrian tidak melihatnya datang, dan dia mulai berjalan.

Menuju Kementrian Sihir, Departemen Misteri. __

.

Menyusup masuk ke dalam Kementrian sangat mudah. Menculik satu pekerja yang sedang berjalan menuju kementrian, membiusnya dan menyekapnya di ruangan terkunci dan tertutup, kemudian mengambil rambutnya untuk digunakan dalam Ramuan Polijus. Harry masuk sebagai seorang pria bernama Edgar. Seorang pekerja biasa di Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir.

Tetap menjaga kerahasiaannya, Harry masuk melalui pemeriksaan berlapis yang telah diterapkan kementrian untuk menjaga agar tak ada penyusup yang masuk. Tapi ada alasan bagus mengenai kenapa Polijus tersimpan di Bagian Terlarang perpustakaan, dan kenapa merebusnya adalah ilegal serta termasuk dalam kategori Sihir Hitam. Polijus cukup kuat untuk membuat peminumnya tidak ketahuan oleh sihir pemeriksa apapun. Dinding sihir Hogwarts, bahkan Dumbledore sendiri, tak berhasil membongkar Crouch Jr. yang menyamar menjadi Mad-Eye Moody menggunakan ramuan Polijus.

Departemen Misteri masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sebuah ruangan besar, gelap, dengan pintu-pintu di dinding yang berputar. Kini, tidak seperti di tahun kelimanya, Harry memiliki persiapan untuk masuk ke sini. Dia tahu jalan yang dia tuju.

“Ruangan Waktu,” ujarnya tegas.

Pintu di seberang ruangan membuka. Harry berjalan menuju tempat tersebut, membiarkan pintu menutup di belakangnya, kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Sebuah tabung kristal besar. Seperti akuarium, bertengger di sebelahnya. Jumlahnya banyak, masing-masing berisi burung-burung kecil berwarna kebiruan. Setiap burung beterbangan di tabung tersebut, tumbuh semakin kecil, kecil, dan kecil, hingga akhirnya ditelan oleh semacam cahaya dan kembali menjadi telur. Kemudian telur tersebut menetas, menjadi burung kecil yang beterbangan, tumbuh besar dan dewasa dengan sangat cepat, tua, mati, bangkit lagi, kembali muda, kecil, dan menjadi telur lagi.

 _Waktu..._ itu yang diucapkan Hermione di ruangan ini.

Begitu banyak artifak dan barang-barang yang tidak dia ketahui. Jam-jam dinding mengerikan, bongkahan sesuatu yang tampak seperti pedang hitam berukuran raksasa, bola-bola kristal, dan, akhirnya, di pinggir ruangan adalah sebuah lemari besar dengan deretan jam pasir keemasan.

Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihir Elder pada deretan Pembalik-Waktu tersebut. Dia mengecek arlojinya, memastikan timingnya tepat.

 _“Reducto!”_

Cahaya putih meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya, dan rangkaian kejadian berikutnya sangat di luar dugaan.

Seluruh Pembalik-Waktu tersebut meledak berkeping-keping, namun tidak seperti benda-benda biasa yang hanya berubah menjadi debu, mereka meledak dengan masing-masing kekuatan TNT kecil. Semua benda di dalam ruangan hancur berkeping-keping, pintu ruangan jebol sepenuhnya. Dinding retak, langit-langit juga bergemuruh.

Harry berhasil melindungi dirinya dengan mantra _Protego_ , namun kerusakan telah terjadi. Seluruh kementrian sekarang sedang sadar akan adanya ledakan dari dalam departemen misteri.

Tahu bahwa waktunya hanya sedikit, Harry menyihir botol plastik dari udara kosong. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat semua pasir dari Pembalik-Waktu yang meledak masuk ke dalamnya. Satu ayunan lagi, dan dia menutup botol tersebut dengan segel kuat.

Mengenakan jubah gaib-nya, dia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan. Tepat saat itu, rombongan orang yang tampaknya terdiri dari satu kompi Auror menjeblak pintu dan masuk ke dalam Departemen Misteri. Harry menunggu mereka semua masuk, sebelum kemudian berjalan pergi.

“Merlin! Apa yang terjadi!” teriak salah satu dari mereka.

“Pasir Waktu! Mereka menghilang -”

“Penyusup -”

“Ada apa yang -”

“Diam, kalian! Archie, gunakan pendeteksi! Lacak sisa-sisa sihir di ruangan ini, dan temukan identitas penggunanya! Cek di database, cepat!”

Dan di sinilah bagian yang krusial. Harry tahu mereka akan dapat menemukan jejaknya dengan cepat, dan hanya perlu beberapa menit sampai mereka dapat menelusuri hingga sampai ke dirinya. Dia masih di bawah-umur, Jejak masih ada pada dirinya.

 _Beberapa menit. Waktu yang cukup._

Harry keluar dari kementrian dalam kekacauan dan kepanikan yang melanda kementrian sihir, kepanikan karena tahu bahwa ada penyusup atau penyerang berhasil masuk. Dengan mulus, dia ber-Apparate menuju tempat tujuannya yang terakhir.

.

.

 _Pasir Waktu._

Salah satu dari tujuh benda paling dahsyat, paling kuat, dan paling mengerikan di dunia. Dikisahkan dalam dongeng-dongeng terdahulu bahwa mereka diciptakan di Awal Waktu oleh kekuatan yang sangat besar, kekuatan yang sama yang berhasil memisahkan langit dan bumi.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang bisa mencurangi kematian. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah masa lalu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghilangkan penyesalan atas sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Semua mengalir maju, bahkan Dumbledore berkata demikian.

Namun ada satu petunjuk yang telah Harry baca di sudut ruangan berdebu, penuh jaring laba-laba di tengah kesendiriannya. Kisah mengenai orang yang berani menantang takdir dan waktu, kisah mengenai konsekuensi-konsekuensi yang harus mereka tanggung karenanya.

 _“Sudah banyak cerita mengenai orang yang berakhir dengan membunuh masa lalu atau masa depannya dengan tak sengaja,”_ begitu yang dikatakan Hermione. Membunuh masa lalu... yang berarti itu bisa dilakukan. Tambahkan dengan kisah-kisah mengenai Pasir Waktu dari daratan-daratan nun jauh di Timur, dari padang-padang pasir panas dan kerajaan-kerajaan yang terlupakan, dan Harry akhirnya berhasil mengerti maksud dari petunjuk tersebut.

Sungguh, mungkin penulisnya benar-benar dari langit.

Dia berdiri di depan sebuah nisan. Nisan batu sederhana, tenggelam di antara nisan-nisan lain di pemakaman tersebut. Warnanya putih, bersih, masih baru. Rerumputan di atasnya sudah mulai tumbuh hijau, mendahului rerumputan lainnya di tempat itu.

Harry menatap nisan tersebut selama beberapa detik lagi, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan Batu Kebangkitan dari dalam sakunya dan memutarnya tiga kali.

Dan di sana _dia_ berdiri. Sangat hidup dan sangat nyata, bukan hantu dan bukan pula manusia. Rambutnya melambai pelan tertiup angin, mata cokelatnya masih bersinar dengan hangatnya. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya pada hari itu, hari terakhirnya di Departemen Misteri.

Sisa-sisa sebuah dunia, berpendar redup keperakan di bawah langit yang kelabu.

“Kamu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan,” bisik Harry.

Hermione memberinya senyuman sedih. “Tentu saja aku tahu, Harry.”

“Kamu...” Harry merasa dadanya sakit, namun dia tetap tersenyum. “Kamu... tak akan berusaha mencegahku?”

Mengeluarkan suara mengeluh, Hermione memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng-geleng. “Memangnya bisa aku mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal gila semacam ini? Waktu hidup saja aku tak bisa, apalagi sekarang, dasar!”

Harry tertawa mendengarnya, dan Hermione juga tertawa. Mereka tertawa sampai suara mereka terbawa oleh angin, dan kesunyian kembali menemani. Harry mengeluarkan botol yang berisi Pasir Waktu, dan menghunus Tongkat Elder.

“Maafkan aku,” bisik Harry. “Ini... tak seharusnya terjadi.”

“Tak ada ‘Tak seharusnya’. Yang telah terjadi, terjadilah,” kata Hermione, kembali tersenyum sedih. “Kamu tidak salah apapun, Harry. Semua memang harus seperti ini, dan tak ada yang harus dimaafkan maupun disesali.”

“Walaupun... kamu mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan ini?”

“Kamu akan menghancurkan waktu ini, realita ini, bahkan mungkin dunia ini, _hanya_ demi mengembalikanku. Setiap manusia yang telah terlahir, setiap orang yang mengalami hal-hal dalam hidup mereka... semua kesedihan, kesenangan, dan perasaan yang terjadi sejak kematianku, atau mungkin karena banyak hal lagi...” Hermione menggeleng pelan, namun masih tersenyum sedih.

“Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, Harry. Aku hanya berharap... kamu akan berhasil dalam apapun yang akan kamu lakukan, dan kamu tidak menyesal.”

“Tak akan,” Harry menggeleng, tersenyum padanya. Waktunya telah tiba.

Rentetan suara terdengar dari sekelilingnya, belasan Auror, anggota Orde, dan penyihir-penyihir yang Harry kenal muncul dalam gelombang Apparate besar-besaran tersebut. Mereka semua terhenti dan menganga melihat Hermione yang berdiri di hadapan Harry.

“Apa- Apa yang -”

“Hermione!”

“HERMIONE!”

“Harry! Apa yang kamu lakukan!”

Harry mengabaikan mereka dengan mudah. Dia menghancurkan botol plastik tersebut menjadi abu, membiarkan Pasir Waktu terjatuh, dan melayang dengan ayunan tongkat Elder. Pasir tersebut terbang dalam gelombang, mengelilingi dirinya dan Hermione.

“Potter! _Potter!_ ”

Dia mengacungkan Tongkat Elder tepat ke Hermione, yang masih berdiri diam dan tersenyum sedih memandangnya.

“Harry! Harry, kumohon, berhentilah!”

Itu adalah Profesor McGonagall. Dia telah keluar dari antara kerumunan penyihir yang mengepungnya, menatapnya dengan penuh horor.

“J-Jangan lakukan ini, Harry! Kamu tahu, kamu tak akan bisa merubahnya! Berhentilah!”

“Aku menyayangimu,” bisik Harry.

“Aku juga menyayangimu, Harry,” jawab Hermione, setitik air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. “Aku akan selalu menyayangimu... selamanya.”

“Hentikan dia! HENTIKAN!”

Beragam mantra, kutukan, dan serangan maut meluncur dari ujung tongkat lusinan penyihir yang mengepung. Namun, sebelum semuanya sempat mengenai Harry, dia telah menyelesaikannya.

Dengan satu gerakan mulus, Harry mengayunkan Tongkat Elder. Sebuah goresan menganga muncul di dada Hermione, bagai sebuah sabetan pedang tak kasatmata yang sangat tajam nan kejam. Darah perak sang Gaung Dunia membuncah di udara, melayang-layang bagai berada di dalam air.

Kemudian, dengan satu ayunan lagi, seluruh Pasir Waktu menyebar dan berputar bagai sebuah badai tornado, menamengi Harry dan Hermione dari semua serangan mantra. Semua penyerang terlempar, kabur, atau ber-Apparate menghindar dari tornado yang muncul tiba-tiba tersebut.

Darah sang Gaung terus membuncah, bagai pancaran air yang tiada habisnya. Membaur dengan Pasir Waktu, disatukan oleh sihir tersakti ujung pedang Relikui Kematian. Mereka menyebar, lalu dari langit tinggi di atas, sebuah cahaya putih menyambar dan menerpa mereka penuh-penuh.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sebuah rentetan peristiwa yang kelak akan diingat oleh Harry selama sisa hidupnya. Daratan dan pegunungan terangkat, lautan dan samudera bergemuruh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Langit tergulung, angin luar biasa menyapu seluruh daratan, dunia, dan semuanya yang ada di isinya.

Bagai ditarik oleh sebuah Portkey, Harry meluncur ke atas, terbang dalam pusaran warna perak dan putih. Petir dan angin menyambar-nyambar di kanan kirinya. Relikui Kematian terlepas dari genggamannya, segala yang melekat pada dirinya lenyap tercabik oleh kekuatan dahsyat tersebut.

Di sekelilingnya, dia menyaksikan Pasir Waktu telah menelan dunia sepenuhnya. Api dan badai dan petir, kekuatan mahadahsyat, telah menggelamkan segalanya dalam pusaran keemasan. Dia menyaksikan dunia berakhir, dia melihat dunia  hancur menjadi serpihan yang lebih kecil dari debu.

Kemudian, hampir sama mendadaknya seperti semuanya bermula, segalanya lenyap. Cahaya, Pasir, badai, angin, petir, api, laut, daratan, gunung, semuanya lenyap, dan dia ditelan dalam kegelapan total.

.


	3. Baby, I Don't Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.
> 
> Tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek. Don't ask me for a faster update, it's useless. Enjoy, read, and drop some comments if you like. Cheers!

Sebuah ruangan. Dinding, tempat tidur, bangsal, dan lantai yang berwarna serba putih. Bersih, tak ada kotoran sedikit pun. Aroma bahan sterilisasi terasa pekat di udara, bercampur dengan udara yang sejuk. Tempat tidur yang empuk namun tidak terlalu nyaman, serta selimut yang menutupi tubuh dari kaki hingga ke dada. Terakhir, melengkapi sederetan detil tersebut, adalah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat.

“Madam Pomfrey?” Harry bertanya.

“Ya, benar, Mr Potter. Baguslah, kamu sudah sadar,” jawab matron rumah sakit tersebut, berhenti di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

“Jam berapa sekarang?” tanya Harry.

Madam Pomfrey mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit. Dia menoleh ke jam yang ada di sudut ruangan, dan berkata, “Jam dua siang, Mr Potter. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanmu. Mari kita coba dengan yang sederhana: apa yang terakhir kamu ingat?”

“Tanggal berapa sekarang?”

“ _Well,_ aku berharap kamu mau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, Mr Potter, karena -”

“Tolonglah, Madam Pomfrey,” kata Harry, menggeram sedikit. Dia akhirnya mendorong selimutnya, meraih kacamata yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengenakannya. Pandangannya menjadi jauh lebih jernih, Harry menatap Madam Pomfrey lurus-lurus dan bertanya lagi.

“Tanggal berapa hari ini?”

Madam Pomfrey menyadari perubahan nada suara Harry. Menjadi agak bimbang, ragu-ragu dan bercampur dengan takut, dia menjawab pelan, “Sekarang tanggal 2 November 1994, Mr Potter.”

“Dua November...” pikiran Harry bekerja keras. “Dua November. Dua hari setelah pengumuman para Juara Triwizard, Malam Halloween 30 Oktober 1994.”

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Madam Pomfrey hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Pagi hari tanggal tiga puluh satu, Ron keluar kamar dengan cepat, tak mau bicara denganku. Kemudian aku berjalan-jalan dengan Hermione. Mengirim surat. Mengikuti kelas seperti biasa. Tak ada ceritanya aku terdampar di rumah sakit,” gumam Harry, mengernyit dalam-dalam. Dia menoleh perlahan kepada Madam Pomfrey.

“Bagaimana saya bisa ada di sini?” tanya Harry.

“Itu...” Madam Pomfrey berdeham, dan ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. “Kamu dibawa ke sini oleh Miss Granger kemarin pagi, Mr Potter. _Well_ , dia dan Hagrid, sebenarnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa kamu mendadak ambruk saat... Kalian berdua sedang berjalan-jalan keliling danau.”

Sebelah alis Harry terangkat. “Ambruk?”

“Ya, pingsan,” jawab Madam Pomfrey. “Aku melakukan pengecekan menyeluruh terhadap tubuhmu, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa yang aneh. Sepertinya kamu pingsan karena... Kelelahan, capek fisik dan mental... Atau... Entahlah. Aku memberimu obat penambah stamina, dan obat agar kamu bisa terbangun jam segini dengan segar.”

Harry mengangguk-angguk. Dia mengerti sekarang. Namun ada satu hal lagi...

“Hermione?”

“Miss Granger sedang ke kelas sekarang, aku memberitahunya bahwa dia bisa kembali berkunjung siang ini saat kamu sudah bangun,” kata Madam Pomfrey. Dia diam sejenak, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, “Dan kulihat kamu sudah tak ada masalah, Mr Potter. Kamu bisa pergi, setelah aku menjalankan pemeriksaan akhir terhadapmu.”

“Ya,” Harry mengangguk pelan. “Ya... Baiklah.”

Madam Pomfrey mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya di atas tubuh Harry. Sudah berpengalaman berkali-kali di rumah sakit, Harry tahu bahwa yang dilakukan Madam Pomfrey sama dengan apa yang dilakukan dokter Muggle dengan stetoskop. Dia menunggu dengan sabar, sampai akhirnya dinyatakan selesai dan dipersilakan pergi.

Harry berterima kasih pada Madam Pomfrey. Dia melihat matron tersebut masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya, kemudian baru mulai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Jubah hitam yang sama, celana jins yang tua, sepatu kets bekas... Semuanya dia rasakan satu per satu, dia cek satu per satu. Dia ingin memastikan. Dan, tepat saat dia baru saja membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

“Harry! Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Bahkan setelah segala hal yang dia lihat, banyak yang dia alami dan lalui, dia masih menganga memandangnya. Melihat _dia_ ada, menyaksikannya berjalan mendekatinya, dengan rambut lebat dan mata cokelat yang sama, ekspresi dan wajah yang sangat familiar...

“Hermione?”

Perempuan tersebut berhenti di depannya, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dahinya. Menyentuh lehernya, telapak tangannya. Matanya mencari-cari di permukaan wajah Harry.

“Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? Apa yang Madam Pomfrey katakan? Bagaimana kondisimu?” tanya Hermione cepat.

“Aku... Baik-baik saja, Hermione,” jawab Harry, merasa sangat aneh bisa menyebut nama _nya_ lagi. “Madam Pomfrey mengatakan... Kalau aku hanya kelelahan, dan sudah bisa pulang sekarang.”

“Benarkah? Oh, syukurlah,” kata Hermione, menghela napas. Ekspresinya berubah, senyum lega menghiasi wajahnya. “Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apakah Madam Pomfrey menyebutkan kenapa kamu bisa kelelahan? Sakit, demam, atau -”

Namun Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena tepat saat itu juga Harry melangkah maju, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Hermione dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Hermione tampak terkejut, Harry tidak pernah memeluknya seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian, setelah rasa terkejutnya berkurang, Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Harry, memeluknya balik.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hermione pelan. “Apakah ada... Sesuatu?”

“Tidak...” bisik Harry, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dan air yang memenuhi matanya. Dia menelan ludahnya, mencegah isakan yang telah sampai ke tenggorokannya. “Tidak, Hermione. Aku... Aku hanya merindukanmu.”

Lagi, Hermione tampak bingung dan tak mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun dia tidak menyangkal kalimat Harry tersebut. Dia menghela napas pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry juga.

“Aku juga merindukanmu, Harry,” jawabnya pelan. Dia tersenyum, dan memejamkan matanya. “Hei... Meskipun baru satu malam, tapi rasanya sangat... Lama, ya?”

“Kamu tak tahu,” gumam Harry, tersenyum di bahu Hermione. “Aku merindukanmu, Hermione.”

Hermione mendengus pelan di bahu Harry, dan mereka berdua kembali diam. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah rasa canggung merasuki Hermione, dan Harry langsung menyadari perubahan dari sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka memisahkan diri, masing-masing merasa malu dan kurang tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

Akhirnya, Hermione lagi yang mulai berbicara. Dia berdeham pelan, berkata, “Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya, Harry? Bagaimana kondisimu?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh,” jawab Harry, tersenyum. “Hanya... Lelah, dan mimpi buruk sedikit.”

Alis Hermione terangkat. “Mimpi buruk?”

“Tidak terlalu penting, jangan khawatir,” Harry mengayunkan tangannya seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat sepele. “Daripada itu, bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik... Aku baik,” jawab Hermione. “Tapi... Demi Tuhan, kamu membuatku nyaris jantungan kemarin! Mendadak kamu lemas, jatuh, dan - “ Hermione menggeleng-geleng. “Untung ada Hagrid kemarin, jadi dia bisa membantu membawamu ke kastil.”

“Er... Maaf,” kata Harry, menggaruk kepalanya.

“Iya, iya,” Hermione mengangguk-angguk. “Tapi... Kamu yakin kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? Sudah boleh pergi, keluar dari rumah sakit?”

Harry nyaris memutar bola matanya. Dia hampir lupa bagaimana Hermione kalau sedang _mengkhawatirkannya_. Jadi, untuk mengatasinya, dia nyengir pada sahabatnya tersebut.

Hermione jelas menyadari apa maksud cengiran Harry, dan kali ini dia benar-benar memutar bola matanya. Menggeleng lagi, Hermione berkata, “Sumpah, kadang kamu benar-benar membuatku bingung dan khawatir.”

“Kamu tahu aku.”

“Tiga tahun lebih, entah bagaimana aku bisa mengatasimu untuk tiga tahun ke depan,” kata Hermione dengan nada sebal. “Sudah, ayo kita turun! Makan siang sudah siap di Aula Besar.”

“Baiklah,” jawab Harry cerah. “Ayo kita makan.”

Dan, walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar sebal, walaupun kata-katanya seperti itu, senyum lega yang ada di wajah Hermione sejak awal tadi tetap ada. Itu membuat hati Harry terasa lebih lega, lebih bahagia, dan lebih cerah daripada apapun di dunia.

.

 _Kadang aku mencoba mengingat-ingat alasan aku kembali dan mencoba mengulang segalanya lagi dari awal. Apakah itu karena aku menginginkan kesempatan kedua? Karena aku ingin kembali bersama Hermione? Atau hanya karena sekedar ingin membuktikan bahwa kata-kata John Granger tidak benar?_

 _Bahwa aku tidak lemah, bahwa aku kuat?_

 _Semuanya tidak sama seperti dugaanku. Kesendirian ini, jalur dan koridor gelap yang kulalui tanpa seorang pun di sampingku, membuatku merasa kedinginan dan tak berdaya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kegelapan memberikan kenyamanan dari cahaya yang terik dan menusuk, namun benarkah itu?_

 _Jadi, salahkah aku, jika saat aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tempatku berpijak, tempatku berpegangan - sebuah tujuan, sebuah hal yang **benar-benar** bisa dicapai - aku langsung menyambarnya tanpa berpikir panjang?_

 _Walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku akan menghancurkan dunia dalam prosesnya, hmm?_

 _._

Hal-hal yang konyol. Hal-hal kecil dan tampak sepele. Namun baginya itu bermakna bagai seluruh dunia dan isinya. Itulah yang Harry pikirkan sementara dia duduk bersama Hermione di Aula Besar, tiga hari setelah kedatangannya di Waktu Ini. Mendengarkan Hermione menceramahinya karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dengan beres, mencoba bergurau dan nyengir, hingga tertawa bersama karena candaan mereka berdua.

Hal-hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya, tidak di dunia tempatnya berasal. Dia tak pernah menyadari bahwa dia tak pernah menunjukkan rasa syukur terhadap kehadiran sahabatnya tersebut. Dia menerima segala kebaikan Hermione begitu saja, tanpa selalu berpikir untuk memberikan balasan. Sebuah kebajingan yang luar biasa.

Namun kini dia bertekad untuk merubahnya. Segalanya akan berbeda. Dia akan menggunakan segala kesempatan yang ada, semua waktu yang tersedia untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Apapun, bahkan tanpa penyesalan akan Dunia yang telah dia lenyapkan.

“Harry? Halo?”

Hermione mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Harry, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Harry mengerjap beberapa kali, sadar bahwa dia tertangkap basah telah memandangi sahabatnya tersebut selama bermenit-menit.

“Er... Ya? Maaf?”

“Kamu bahkan tidak mendengarkanku, ya,” Hermione menggeleng-geleng.

“Eh-eh maaf, tapi - aku mendengarkan sepotong-potong, kok!” kata Harry buru-buru.

“Benarkah?” tanya Hermione. “Kalau begitu, coba. Kita sedang membicarakan apa tadi?”

“Er... Apa ya? Eh maksudku -” Harry buru-buru mengangkat tangannya, melihat Hermione mengangkat alisnya dengan berbahaya. “Maksudku - tadi kita sedang membicarakan... Kebiasaan burukku tidak mengerjakan PR dengan baik dan sering menunda-nunda pekerjaan,” Harry diam sejenak, sebelum menambahkan demi jaga-jaga, “ya kan?”

Sejenak dia menyangka Hermione akan meledak, namun ternyata tidak. Ekspresi Hermione berubah, dia menghela napas pelan.

“Ya, itu benar sekali. Dan aku masih heran, kok kamu tidak berusaha berubah sedikit mengenai itu, sih,” keluh Hermione.

 _Karena daripada menghabiskan malam untuk mengerjakan PR, aku lebih memilih duduk di dekatmu, memandangimu belajar,_ batin Harry. “Oh, ayolah, kan yang penting aku bisa pas prakteknya! Penerapan lebih penting daripada Teori untuk sihir, iya ‘kan?”

Hermione mendongak dari makan siangnya, diam sejenak. Kemudian, dia berkata, “Ya, aku setuju sepenuhnya akan itu. Dan kupikir aku mengerti apa yang mau kamu katakan di sini.”

Harry nyengir. Tadi di kelas mantra, dia menjadi satu-satunya orang selain Hermione yang bisa melaksanakan mantra panggil dengan sempurna. Benda-benda melayang ke arahnya, seolah dia adalah magnet bagi penghapus, pena bulu, dan barang-barang lainnya di kelas.

“Dan kupikir itu impresif,” kata Hermione, tersenyum. “Kamu benar-benar belajar untuk prakteknya.”

“Masa’ sahabat dari Hermione Granger tidak bisa melakukan mantra panggil dengan benar sih,” gurau Harry. Hermione mendengus, dan mereka terkekeh pelan bersama-sama.

Ya, semuanya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Harry mendapati dirinya melangkah ke kelas ramuan setelah makan siang dengan ringan, tak peduli bahwa hari ini mereka akan terkungkung bersama anak-anak Slytherin yang tampaknya tingkat kebencian padanya telah mencapai level maksimum yang sanggup memecahkan rekor.

Samar-samar dia ingat masa lalu yang dulu dia lalui. Ejekan-ejekan dan perlakuan yang dia terima dari anak-anak lain, yang benar-benar tidak mendukungnya sebagai juara keempat Triwizard, sangat menusuk dirinya. Namun kini semua hal tersebut lebih terasa bagai angin belaka. Debu kecil, dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dia alami.

Saat dia dan Hermione tiba di kelas ramuan di ruang bawah tanah, anak-anak Slytherin sudah ada di sana semuanya. Merasa penasaran akan apakah kali ini juga sama, Harry menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat apa-apa yang tersemat di jubah mereka.

 _Pin yang sama. Semuanya sama._

“Suka, Potter?” kata Malfoy keras ketika Harry dan Hermione sudah cukup dekat. “Dan bunyinya bukan cuma ini... Lihat!”

Malfoy menekan lencananya seperti memencet tombol. Tulisan di atas lencana tersebut lenyap, berpusar, dan digantikan dengan tulisan hijau menyala:

 _POTTER BAU_

Anak-anak Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan, gawatnya bagi Harry, dia juga nyaris melakukannya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, beberapa hal memang tak pernah berubah.

Kalau beberapa anak Slytherin menyadari cengirannya tersebut, mereka tidak sempat untuk menanyakan, karena mendadak Hermione maju lebih dulu, berdiri di depan Harry seperti tameng.

“Oh, lucu _sekali_ ,” kata Hermione sinis kepada Pansy Parkinson dan cewek-cewek Slytherin lainnya. “Benar-benar _kocak!”_

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya telah datang. Mereka berdiri mengambil jarak, wajah mereka ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa itu membuat Harry merasa agak berang, mungkin karena dia merasa mereka tidak bertindak seperti apa sebagaimana teman seharusnya.

Dan, anehnya, Ron tidak ada.

“Mau satu, Granger?” kata Malfoy, mengulurkan sebuah lencana pada Hermione. “Aku punya banyak. Tapi jangan sampai menyentuh tanganku. Baru saja kucuci, soalnya aku ogah dikotori -”

“Ucapkan kata terakhir itu dan kamu akan menyesal, Malfoy,” ujar Harry mengancam, kembali menatap Malfoy, semua rasa humor telah lenyap.

Malfoy dan anak-anak Slytherin lain menyadari akan perubahan suasana tersebut. Ekspresi mereka berubah sesaat, namun mereka kembali menyeringai meremehkan dalam waktu sedetik.

“Aku mendengar sebuah ancaman di sini,” kata Malfoy dengan mengejek, menoleh ke teman-temannya di belakang. “Jadi... Apa yang akan kamu lakukan untuk membuatku menyesal, Potty? Melambai-lambaikan bekas lukamu itu kearahku, menusukkannya ke dadaku? Ouch?”

Seperti biasa, anak-anak Slytherin tertawa mendukung Malfoy. Namun Harry tidak begitu peduli pada mereka.

“Tidak,” jawab Harry, kini tersenyum kecil. Dia maju beberapa langkah, melewati Hermione hingga dia bertatapan lurus dengan Malfoy.

“Tidak, aku akan membunuh ayah ibumu _tercinta,_ Draco,” bisik Harry, mendesis pelan sembari mengucapkannya. “Kamu tentu tak mau _mummy_ dan _daddy_ meninggalkanmu, kan?”

Mata Malfoy melebar sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali ke semula. Seringai telah lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi marah.

“Kamu tak akan bisa,” Malfoy berkata pelan. “Ayahku akan mencincangmu pada detik kamu bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu.”

“Itu... Hal yang patut dicoba, Malfoy,” bisik Harry, tersenyum penuh sekarang. “Kita lihat nanti, Drakkie. Akan menarik melihat _ku_ bertarung melawan _mantan pengikut pangeran kegelapan,_ bukan?”

Dan, kali ini, Malfoy menganga. Matanya melebar, segala kecongkakan yang sebelumnya menghiasi wajahnya digantikan dengan campuran rasa takut dan terkejut serta tidak percaya yang sangat besar.

“Ada apa ini di sini?” terdengar suara pelan penuh ancaman.

Snape sudah datang. Semua anak terdiam, bahkan anak-anak Slytherin. Snape memandang mereka semua, lalu menatap Malfoy lurus-lurus dan berkata, “Jelaskan.”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, sir,” jawab Malfoy pelan. “Kami... Hanya berbicara. Itu saja”

Snape memandangi Malfoy selama beberapa saat lagi, tampak ingin memperoleh tambahan detil lebih. Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatap Harry, yang masih tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ke Hermione, yang berdiri di belakang Harry, ekspresinya khawatir dan cemas. Akhirnya, memutuskan bahwa dia tak akan bisa mendetensi Harry, Snape kembali memandang seluruh anak yang ada di sana.

“Masuk ke kelas sekarang,” ujar Snape. Seraya anak-anak bergerak ke dalam kelas, dia menambahkan, “Dan potong lima angka dari Gryffindor, karena senyum congkakmu, Potter.”

Harry tidak begitu peduli akan hal tersebut, dan tampaknya anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya juga tidak terlalu peduli. Berjalan ke meja di sebelah Hermione, dia duduk dengan tenang dan menyamankan dirinya. Dia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat dan bahan-bahan ramuannya, ketika dia menyadari Hermione sedang menatapnya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Harry.

“Ah... Tidak, Harry,” kata Hermione, menggeleng dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangnya juga. “Aku hanya...”

Harry mengangkat alisnya sedikit, bergeser mendekat padanya. “Hanya apa?”

“Hanya... Entahlah. Maafkan aku, tapi...” Hermione menarik napas dalam sekali, kemudian melepasnya, kembali menatap Harry. Sesuatu di matanya berubah, Harry menyadarinya. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

“Meskipun percakapan kalian sangat menarik, Potter, kusarankan kalian berdua diam kalau tidak mau lima puluh angka kupotong dari Gryffindor. Pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa menit lalu,” ujar Snape, menatap Harry dengan dingin.

“Ya, sir,” kata Harry, mengangguk pelan. Dia mengerling sekali pada Hermione, yang entah kenapa tampak berusaha tidak ingin bertatapan dengannya. Memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti, Harry memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Snape dan papan tulis yang berisi instruksi.

Meskipun, sebenarnya Harry tahu bahwa dia tak perlu memperhatikan papan tulis. Dia sebenarnya juga tak perlu mengeluarkan peralatannya. Dalam lima detik seseorang akan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, menyuruhnya keluar untuk mengikuti wawancara yang dilakukan oleh Rita Skeeter.

“Sir, selamat siang, sir!” kata Colin Creevey, muncul di pintu dengan wajah terengah-engah namun penuh semangat.

Harry mengangguk dalam hati, dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

.

 _Ah, halaman dan rumput hijau. Matahari yang cerah dan udara yang sempurna untuk berjemur, anak-anak bermain di taman dan orangtua menemani mereka._

 _Aku berjalan di sepanjang setapak, kembali menuju Privet Drive. Dalam hati aku mengulang-ulang apa sebenarnya masih layak di dunia ini. Sahabatku telah meninggalkanku, dan ada takdir yang berat kutanggung di bahuku. Apa sebenarnya yang layak kuperjuangkan?_

 _Seorang pria tua berjalan di trotoar, menggandeng cucunya yang membawa es krim. Mereka tampak bahagia._

 _._

“Ah, Harry Potter! Juara termuda kita!” kata Skeeter bersemangat, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Harry. “Mari kita bicara sebentar, Harry, mungkin sepatah dua patah kata untuk -”

“Tidak,” kata Harry, mengangkat tangannya dan menggeleng. “Tidak mau, maaf. Aku akan di sini saja.”

Rita tampak sedikit terkejut bahwa dia ditolak bahkan sebelum kalimatnya selesai dia ucapkan. Menguasai dirinya dengan cepat, senyum lapar kembali tampil di wajahnya. Dia berkata, “Tentunya kamu tidak akan sejahat itu, Harry? Kita butuh sedikit informasi mengenai dirimu untuk dipublikasikan kepada masyarakat. Tentunya kamu tidak ingin membiarkan publik tidak mengetahui siapa Juara mereka, ‘kan?”

Pena-bulu-kutip-kilat berdansa dengan lincah di atas perkamen yang melayang di udara, dua puluh sentimeter di sebelah Skeeter. Harry menahan keinginan untuk membakar perkamen dan pena bulu tersebut menjadi abu, dan berkata, “Aku mau di sini saja, terima kasih.”

Dan, sebelum Skeeter sempat berkata apapun, Harry sudah berbalik badan dan bergabung dengan Diggory di dekat sudut ruangan, yang sedang duduk sendirian. Dia memandangi Harry berjalan hingga duduk, sementara Fleur, yang duduk di sebelahnya, tampak merasa kurang senang akan kehadiran Harry.

Cedric tidak tampak terganggu. Dia tersenyum kecil, berkata, “Kamu sudah kenal Skeeter belum, Harry?”

“Aku sudah cukup mendengar mengenai dirinya,” jawab Harry pelan.

Alis Cedric terangkat. “Kalau begitu kamu tahu ‘kan kalau dia bisa membuat penolakanmu atas wawancara tadi terdengar seperti pengekangan informasi publik di koran besok pagi.”

Harry tidak begitu sadar akan hal itu. Namun setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan untuk lolos. Dia nyengir kecil.

“Mungkin Skeeter akan lebih memerlukan bahan mengenai ‘aku sebagai pahlawan’ untuk waktu dekat ini, Cedric,” jawab Harry.

Cedric, mengira jawaban Harry tersebut adalah gurauan atau sarkastisme, terkekeh. Dia mengangguk-angguk, berkata, “Ah, cerdas. Cerdas sekali, Harry.”

“Sudah biasa,” Harry nyengir. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Fleur yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh ketidaksukaan. Mendapatkan sedikit rasa humor, Harry mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa gadis tersebut.

“Halo, Miss Delacour. Bagaimana kabarmu siang ini?”

Fleur meringis jijik, dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya yang mungkin dianggapnya anggun. Dan memang demikian, hanya saja Harry sudah lama kehilangan rasa mengenai mana yang anggun dan mana yang tidak, jadi baginya itu hanya terasa menambah rasa gelinya.

Dia baru mau mencari-cari kata-kata lain untuk membuat Fleur bertambah marah, ketika dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. Dia menolah, dan melihat tiga orang yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya hadir.

Madame Maxime, yang masih sama tingginya dan besarnya seperti yang dia ingat. Fleur langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke kepala sekolahnya tersebut, kemudian mereka mulai berbincang dengan bahasa Perancis yang cepat. Harry menyadari mereka sekali-sekali akan mengerling ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sangat tidak suka. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Ludo Bagman memasuki ruangan, ekspresi senang dan cerianya masih sama seperti biasa. Dia melambai kepada Harry, menyapa Skeeter dan si fotografer dengan riang seperti menyapa sobat lama. Ekspresi Krum, entah kenapa, terlihat bertambah masam dengan kehadiran Bagman. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena kekontrasan yang ada.

Dan, yang terakhir adalah...

“Selamat siang, Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Baik, Profesor Dumbledore,” jawab Harry, tersenyum namun hatinya kaku dan dingin pada kepala sekolahnya tersebut. “Bagaimana dengan Anda?”

“Aku baik sekali,” kata Dumbledore, tersenyum cerah. “Kuharap sesi ini tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajarmu.”

“Tentu saja tidak, profesor,” jawab Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan menyapa Cedric dengan hangat.

Sesi fotografi berlangsung cukup cepat. Yang berikutnya Harry tahu, semuanya sudah selesai dan para orang-orang keluar satu per satu dari ruangan. Rita Skeeter menoleh pada Harry sekilas, tersenyum mencurigakan dengan fotografernya mengikuti di belakangnya. Harry memutar bola matanya, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

“Harry?”

Mendengar suara tersebut, Harry berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat Profesor Dumbledore berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.

Merasa perlu mempertahankan sopan santun, Harry berbalik dan menjawab panggilan kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Sebagaimanapun tidak sukanya dia kepada Dumbledore, dia merasa bahwa dia sebaiknya tetap dipandang baik-baik oleh Dumbledore.

“Ya, sir?” tanya Harry.

Dumbledore berhenti di depan Harry, menatapnya dalam diam. Ekspresi hangat yang tadi dia perlihatkan kini digantikan oleh ekspresi yang aneh - campuran antara sedih, simpati, dan menyesal.

“Bagaimana kabarmu, Harry?” tanya Dumbledore.

Harry mengangkat alisnya sedikit. “Kabar saya baik, profesor. Anda sudah menanyakan itu pada saya tadi.”

“Ya...” Dumbledore mengangguk pelan, masih tampak sedih. “...Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengira, bahwa kamu pasti akan menjawab itu hanya karena Mr Diggory ada di sebelahmu.”

Sekarang alis Harry terangkat lebih tinggi lagi. Apa ini? Dia tidak ingat Dumbledore sangat seperti ini mengenai perasaannya.

“Saya akan menjawab hal yang sama, sir, ada atau tidak ada orang lain. Karena itu benar,” kata Harry.

Dumbledore mengangguk lagi. Dia diam sesaat, kemudian bertanya, “Apakah teman-temanmu mengganggumu? Anak-anak lain?”

Oke, keanehan sudah mencapai tahap maksimum, dan Harry tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bersopan ria di sini. Memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan sisi remaja, Harry menjawab, “Tentu saja anak-anak lain mengganggu saya, profesor! Anda pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi anak-anak Hufflepuff, kan? Kemudian dengan Ravenclaw, yang membela Hufflepuff? Dan Semua anak Slytherin yang tak akan ragu-ragu dalam mencari-cari alasan untuk membenci saya?”

Harry tertawa getir. Dia menatap Dumbledore dalam-dalam, dan berkata, “Anda sudah tahu semuanya, sir. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai saya. Anda tahu semuanya.”

Dia berniat berbalik badan dan berjalan pergi, sebuah tindakan yang menurutnya impresif dan kekanakan, namun Dumbledore kembali berbicara sebelum dia sempat melakukannya.

“Miss Granger? Bagaimana dengan dia...?” tanya Dumbledore.

Mengernyit kecil, Harry kembali mendongak menatapnya. Dia tidak ingat Dumbledore yang dulu sangat peduli kepadanya seperti ini. Apalagi sampai menanya-nyanyakan mengenai Hermione segala.

“Dia baik. Dia _selalu_ baik pada saya, sir,” jawab Harry, menekankan pada kata ‘selalu’. Dia diam sejenak, dan melanjutkan, “Dia _jauh_ baik daripada anak-anak yang lainnya, bahkan termasuk seluruh anak Gryffindor digabungkan, dialah yang paling baik pada saya.”

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk, kehangatan perlahan-lahan kembali ke wajahnya. Senyum mulai mengembang, dan ekspresi sedih mulai meninggalkannya. Harry mengernyit kecil, merasa penasaran dan sangat bingung. Dia ingin tahu alasan kenapa Dumbledore mendadak bertanya-tanya seperti ini. Seingatnya dulu tidak ada adegan ini dalam pengalamannya.

Namun sebelum dia sempat menanyakannya, Dumbledore sudah berbicara lagi, “Bagus sekali... Aku yakin... Aku yakin Mr Weasley akan sangat bahagia akan hal tersebut, Harry.”

Diam sejenak, perlu waktu dua detik sebelum kata-kata tersebut berhasil Harry cerna. Begitu Harry mengerti apa yang Dumbledore katakan, dadanya terasa panas dan kegetiran kembali merasuki dirinya.

“Ron?” Harry mendengus, menggeleng-geleng. “Aku ragu akan hal itu, sir.”

“Jangan berkata begitu, Harry,” kata Dumbledore pelan. “Dulu dia adalah teman baikmu... Aku yakin dia akan ada di sisimu, seandainya dia bisa ada saat ini.”

Harry nyaris mendengus getir lagi mendengar hal tersebut, ketika dia menyadari keganjilan dalam kalimat Dumbledore tersebut: ‘ _Dulu?’ ‘Seandainya dia bisa?’_

“Apa maksud Anda, sir?” tanya Harry.

“Aku yakin Mr Weasley akan senang mengetahui bahwa Miss Granger selalu baik padamu, Harry. Aku yakin Mr Weasley akan melakukan hal yang sama, seandainya dia masih ada di sini,” jawab Dumbledore, tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Dia menepuk bahu Harry, menambahkan, “Maaf kalau aku berkata salah, Harry. Selamat sore.”

Harry terus menganga bingung sementara Dumbledore berjalan dan berbelok di sudut. Barulah saat suara-suara langkah kaki lenyap sepenuhnya, pemahaman mengenai apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore tersebut menghantamnya seperti duri dan pedang yang menusuk.

 _Seandainya dia masih ada di sini._

 _Dulu Ron adalah sahabat baikku._

 _Dulu._

Ron.

Harry mengerjap, menoleh ke jendela di sepanjang koridor kosong tersebut. Cahaya mentari sore hari menerobos masuk melalui permukaan kacanya, menerangi koridor dalam ornamen bayangan teralis kaca-kaca tinggi. Selama dua hari ini dia selalu bersama Hermione, tidak mengacuhkan hal-hal lainnya, tidak memikirkan keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dia tidak menyadari adanya Ron. Bukan, dia _tidak menyadari_ bahwa Ron tidak ada.

Harry berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju asramanya. Tasnya terayun-ayun liar di bahunya, jubahnya berkelebat di belakangnya. Anak-anak lain sudah keluar dari kelas, jam pelajaran sore sudah berakhir. Satu atau dua anak dia tubruk, beberapa anak kelas satu minggir dengan ketakutan saat dia lewat. Dia tidak memedulikan mereka semua, tujuannya hanya satu.

Hermione sedang duduk di salah satu sofa ketika Harry menerjang masuk ruang rekreasi. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tiba di Waktu Ini, Harry tidak berhenti untuk menghampiri ataupun menyapanya. Dia hanya terus berjalan.

“Harry?”

Suara Hermione lenyap seiring Harry berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Dia membukanya dengan cepat, melemparkan tasnya ke kasurnya, dan berjalan ke kasur Ron yang kelambunya tertutup.

Dia membukanya dengan liar, dan mendapati tak ada orang di sana.

Menggeleng, dia berjalan ke laci di sebelah kasur tersebut. Dia membukanya, berharap akan menemukan beberapa perkamen bekas, atau mungkin pena-pena bulu rusak, atau bahkan mungkin sisir patah yang biasa digunakan Ron. Namun semuanya tidak ada.

Tangannya mulai gemetar, dia berjalan ke lemari baju tempat Ron biasa menaruh baju-bajunya. Lemari baju yang terletak di antara lemari miliknya dan Dean. Dia membukanya, setengah mengira bahwa tumpukan pakaian acak-acakan khas Ron akan jatuh menimpanya seperti longsoran batu.

Namun lemari tersebut kosong melompong.

Harry jatuh berlutut. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ke mana barang-barang Ron? Ke mana Ron? Di mana Ron?_

“Harry...”

Dia menoleh dengan liar. Di sana, berdiri di pintu masuk kamar, adalah Hermione. Ekspresinya sedih, sangat sedih, dan juga ada sesuatu yang lain di sana, sesuatu yang tidak Harry kenali dalam ekspresi tersebut.

Tapi Harry tak memedulikan itu sekarang. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan ke arah Hermione dan bertanya, “Di mana Ron?”

“H-Harry...”

“Sudah dua hari kita hanya berdua terus, Hermione, dan itu karena Ron tidak mau berbicara denganku sejak malam Triwizard. Sekarang kutanya, di mana Ron?”

Hermione sudah berlinang air mata. Dia menggeleng-geleng, tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Sudah dua hari ini Ron selalu menghindar dariku, tak mau bertemu denganku. DI MANA DIA?”

“DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL, HARRY! DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL!”

Dengan jeritan tersebut, Hermione mulai terisak. Terisak pelan, perlahan-lahan semakin terdengar dengan jelas. Harry ternganga menatap sahabatnya tersebut, segala amarah dan panik yang menguasai dirinya lenyap dalam sekejap. Dia tak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

“Meninggal?”

“Bulan Juni, tahun ketiga, Harry,” Hermione berkata di sela-sela isaknya. “T-Tidakkah kamu ingat? D-Dia sudah m-meninggal, dia sudah -”

Tak sanggup berbicara lagi, Hermione kembali terisak. Harry merasa lemas, dirinya seolah menjadi kosong melompong. _Ron sudah meninggal?_

Harry membiarkan kata-kata tersebut meresap, membiarkan dirinya terdiam selama bermenit-menit, membiarkan Hermione terus menangis terisak. Akhirnya, begitu merasakan bahwa tubuhnya telah kembali bisa digerakkan, dia mendongak dan menatap Hermione lurus-lurus.

“Di mana dia dimakamkan?” tanya Harry pelan.

Hermione mendongak, menatap Harry dari balik matanya yang penuh air mata. “A-Apa?”

“Di mana Ron dimakamkan, Hermione,” geram Harry, mulai gemetar tak sabar.

“O-oh,” Hermione menelan ludahnya, dan buru-buru menjawab, “Di-di pemakaman umum Ottery St. Catchpole.”

 _Ottery St. Catchpole. Desa tempat Ron dan seluruh keluarga Weasley tinggal._ Harry mengernyit, mengencangkan rahangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hermione berbalik juga, berusaha meraih tangannya sembari berkata, “Harry -”

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku,” bentak Harry. Dia mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Hermione, yang tampak takut. “Menjauh dariku. MENJAUH!”

Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya bertalu-talu, Harry berjalan menuruni tangga dan kembali menyeberangi Ruang Rekreasi, tak peduli akan murid-murid lain yang ada di sana, yang jelas telah mendengarnya berteriak tadi. Dia keluar dari lubang lukisan, dan berjalan sepanjang koridor.

Dalam sekejap dia sudah mencapai lantai dasar, menuruni undakan dan berjalan sepanjang setapak halaman kastil yang dingin. Gerbang Hogwarts membuka saat dia mendekat. Harry melewatinya dengan cepat, terus berjalan sepanjang jalan setapak melewati pinggiran hutan.

Saat dia mencapai perbatasan Hogsmeade, dia berputar di tempat dan ber-Disapparate.

 **.**

 **-XXXXX-**

 **.**

Semuanya berlalu bagaikan mimpi.

Tiba di desa tersebut, berjalan di atas lembah hijau hingga mencapai keramaian, menuruni jalan setapak melewati rumah-rumah sederhana, hingga menemukan sebuah gereja kecil di dekat pojokan desa tersebut.

Tak sulit menemukan tempatnya. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, kepada sahabatnya yang satunya lagi, dia menemukan makam yang ini juga sangat mudah. Sebuah makam, sebuah nisan yang masih baru, belum dimakan oleh cuaca, dan masih berumput hijau karena subur. Beberapa sisa bunga diletakkan di atasnya, dan ukiran nama yang ditulis di permukaan nisan seolah menyala seperti lampu sorot di sore hari itu.

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley_

 _1980-1994_

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Harry hanya terus berdiri di sana, menatap nisan tersebut. Sebuah sisa-sisa sahabatnya yang satu lagi, berdiri dalam wujud bongkahan batu yang diukir, tampak dingin dan tak acuh akan segalanya. Sisa-sisa seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, yang datang ke kompartemennya dengan senyum dan sapaan hangat.

Sisa-sisa seorang anak yang ramai dan riang, gemar menghangatkan suasana dengan gurauan-gurauannya yang tidak selalu lucu namun senantiasa menghibur.

Sisa-sisa anak laki-laki biasa, yang pencemburu, tukang mengeluh, pemalas, namun senantiasa baik hati dan mau membantu walau kemampuannya terbatas.

Detensi bersama, tidak bisa menguasai mantra di kelas bersama, menemani dalam mengobrol mengenai Quidditch...

Semua hal tersebut...

Semuanya...

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulakukan?_

Dia berteriak. Sangat keras, berteriak pada langit, jatuh berlutut dan mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia mengutuk langit, dia mengutuk Merlin, mengutuk para Dewa, dan mengutuk Tuhan karena telah melakukan hal ini padanya. Membuatnya kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya, dari orangtuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya - pertama Hermione, kemudian Ron - membuatnya harus mengalami berbagai hal mengerikan, membuatnya harus _hidup_ seperti ini.

Hujan terus membasahi daratan. Harry terisak, menangis tersedu-sedu. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan, jatuh ke bumi tetes demi tetes. Dia memejamkan matanya, terus menangis. Ingin rasanya dia tertidur, dan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Terbangun dari semuanya ini.

Lama kemudian, seorang perempuan berjalan memasuki pemakaman. Dia menghampiri Harry, yang telah berhenti menangis dan hanya terus berlutut menatap tanah yang basah. Matahari telah terbenam sejak beberapa jam lalu, hujan telah menjadi rintik-rintik kembali. Perempuan tersebut memayungi Harry dan berdiri diam di sebelahnya, lama sekali.

Akhirnya, Harry kembali sadar. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berkata, “Maafkan aku.”

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menatap pria di sampingnya tersebut. Keragu-raguan dan rasa takut menyelimutinya, namun dia menguasai dirinya dan menanyakan pertanyaan satu kata yang merangkum semua perasaan yang dia alami pada sore hari ini:

“Siapa kamu?”

Harry menoleh perlahan pada Hermione, melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Diam selama beberapa saat, dia akhirnya menjawab pelan,

“Ceritanya panjang sekali.”

Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi. “Ceritakan padaku.”

“Ceritanya panjang. Dan rumit, Hermione,” jawab Harry pelan, kembali menatap nisan di hadapannya. “Aku tak mau kamu menjadi terbebani karena itu.”

“ _Well_ ,” Hermione berdeham, mengangkat bahunya sedikit. “Cobalah ceritakan.”

“Sekarang?”

“Aku tahu tempat yang bagus,” kata Hermione, tersenyum kecil. “Profesor Dumbledore memberitahuku tadi.”

Harry menghela napas, bangkit perlahan-lahan. Dia menoleh dan menatap Hermione, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

“Tunjukkan jalannya.”

.

 _Mereka mengatakan bahwa harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah mahal. Aku akan menghancurkan satu dunia jika ini berhasil dilakukan. Namun, apalah artinya satu dunia? Jika itu bisa membuatku kembali bertemu dengan Hermione, kembali bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku dalam satu keutuhan? Membuatku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku, agar aku bisa hidup bahagia pada akhirnya?_

 _“Tik, tok, Mr Potter,” perempuan tua tersebut terkekeh padaku. “Kujamin harga tersebut sangat mahal, jauh lebih mahal dibandingkan apapun yang bisa kamu bayangkan.”_

 _._

Desa Ottery St. Catchpole adalah sebuah desa biasa. Nyaris seluruh penghuninya adalah Muggle, dengan sejumlah kecil penyihir dan Squib yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, hidup di antara mereka. Desa tersebut tidak terlalu ramai, namun juga tidak terlalu sepi. Seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan, desa tersebut sangat _biasa._

Sebuah kedai makan kecil berdiri di salah satu jalanan utama desa. Para pengunjung lainnya sedang berkumpul di depan televisi, menonton pertandingan sepakbola lokal yang sedang ditayangkan di sana. Tidak ada yang menoleh ketika dua remaja berusia empat belas tahun memasuki kedai tersebut. Harry dan Hermione duduk di salah satu meja, dengan jubah mereka dilipat dan disimpan. Mereka memesan jus, dan, setelah diam selama beberapa menit, Harry pun mulai berbicara.

“Semuanya dimulai suatu hari di tahun 1996,” ujar Harry, menatap ke gelas bening berisi jus jeruk di hadapannya. “Satu hari yang luar biasa, kalau boleh kukatakan. Satu hari yang tak kusangka sama sekali, di mana sesuatu terjadi dan merubah semuanya di hidupku.”

Diam sesaat. Kemudian Hermione bertanya, “Apa yang terjadi, Harry?”

“Sebuah perbedaan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Aku dan Voldemort berbagi jiwa dalam cara-cara yang melampaui apapun yang pernah dibayangkan penyihir dalam sejarah. _Harry dan Voldemort_ , ikatan nyawa dan takdir yang menembus segalanya. Terlalu romantis bagi telinga, eh?” Harry terkekeh.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, ekspresi cemasnya kembali. Harry sangat ingin menahan dirinya, menunda cerita ini sampai waktunya benar-benar tiba saatnya. Tidak secepat ini, tidak dalam kesempatan ini, tidak di tempat ini - di sebuah kedai kecil, dengan selusin Muggle berkerumun di hadapan TV menonton sepakbola.

Tapi milyaran tubuh telah terhampar di belakangnya, dan Harry tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa menundanya lagi. Dia bercerita pada Hermione.

Dia menceritakan kisahnya.

.

 _Enam milyar jiwa hidup di planet bumi, trilyunan mahluk luar angkasa berkelana di galaksi-galaksi terjauh. Tidakkah kamu paham akan hal tersebut? Akan konsekuensi dari tindakanmu?_

 _Aku paham. Oh ya, aku paham. Hanya saja aku tidak peduli._

 _Aku tidak peduli._

 _._

“...dan, dengan demikian, aku berhasil. Badai berakhir, kiamat terhenti. Pasir Waktu telah menjalankan tugasnya. Kegelapan menelanku, dan aku terbangun di rumah sakit Hogwarts. Aku terbangun di dunia ini.”

Hanya beberapa puluh menit. Bahkan pertandingan bola di televisi belum selesai, justru sedang mencapai detik-detik paling serunya. Harry meletakkan jusnya, menghela napas pelan.

“Jadi,” Hermione berkata, tangannya gemetar di atas meja, “Kamu mengira bahwa dengan melakukan itu, kamu akan bisa berkelana mundur waktu. Kamu mengira bahwa kamu dapat menyelamatkanku dengan mencegah kematianku.”

 _Yap._ “Yap,” jawab Harry.

“Namun ternyata yang terjadi adalah kamu tiba di sini. Di dunia yang berbeda dari duniamu,” kata Hermione.

“Ya,” Harry mengangguk. Dia diam sesaat, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Menggeleng-geleng, dia berkata, “Apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore dan Hermione yang kukenal ternyata benar: bahwa waktu berjalan lurus, searah, bagai sungai yang tak bisa dibelokkan atau diganggu gugat. Sekuat apapun aku, aku tak akan bisa membendungnya. Sekuat apapun aku, aku tak akan bisa mendayung menentang arus untuk kembali ke tempat telah kulewati. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mendayung ke tepi, naik ke daratan, dan pindah ke sungai lainnya. Pindah ke dunia lainnya.”

Diam lagi. Kali ini cukup lama, sampai mendadak rombongan orang yang menonton bola berteriak keras-keras. Tampaknya tim jagoan mereka gagal mencetak gol.

Hermione menggeleng, berkata, “Kamu bukan melakukan perjalanan mundur waktu. Kamu melakukan pindah dimensi.”

“Aku pikir akan lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa aku melakukan _mundur waktu_ dan _pindah dimensi_ sekaligus,” jawab Harry, menyeruput jus jeruknya. “Aku tak tahu istilahnya yang tepat, tapi itu yang setidaknya bisa kupikirkan.”

“Apa yang terjadi dengan Harry Potter dunia ini?” Hermione menggigit bibirnya, lalu menambahkan, “Apa yang terjadi dengan _Harry yang kukenal_?”

Harry berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

“Entahlah,” jawabnya. “Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu adalah aku berhasil tiba di sini dan mendapatkan tubuh Harry yang kamu kenal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah dia dilontarkan ke tubuh lain, apakah dia mati, ataukah dia masih ada di dalam diriku dan menyatu dengan jiwaku. Aku tak tahu.”

Hermione mengernyit kecil. “Apakah kamu memperhitungkan juga, bahwa aku bukanlah Hermione yang kamu kenal?”

“Tidak, aku mengira...” Harry berdeham. “Aku mengira, aku hanya akan melakukan mundur waktu. Jadi aku mengira aku _pasti_ akan bertemu dengan kamu yang kukenal, begitulah.”

Masih mengernyit, Hermione akhirnya menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-geleng. Dia mendongak, berkata, “Kamu tidak memiliki cukup persiapan matang dan perhitungan utuh-utuh sebelum berangkat, ya?”

Nada suara Hermione terdengar seperti sedang menceramahi. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak Harry dengar, dan itu membuatnya merasa malu. Nyengir bersalah, Harry berkata, “Er... Tidak. Jujur saja, tidak. Tapi - apa boleh buat, kan! Aku sudah melakukan ini, dan... Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegahnya!”

“Ya, baiklah,” kata Hermione, mengusap wajahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah para penonton TV yang tampaknya semakin resah karena tim kesayangan mereka sudah ketinggalan satu gol. Kemudian, dia menoleh kembali ke Harry.

“Aku masih... Bingung akan ceritamu. Aku masih tidak mengerti banyak hal,” kata Hermione.

“Kalau begitu baguslah. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk bisa mengerti seluruhnya.” _Karena akan sangat mengerikan kalau kamu mengerti, Hermione._

“Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu atau tidak,” Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menatap Harry. Ekspresinya berubah, sedih dan khawatir terpatri di sana.

“Tapi aku melihat bagaimana reaksimu saat kuceritakan bahwa Ron sudah meninggal, dan aku melihat apa yang kamu lakukan di pemakaman. Aku ingin percaya bahwa adalah Harry Potter, bahkan aku merasa nyaris seluruh bagian diriku mengenalmu,” Hermione menghela napas pelan. “Kamu adalah Harry Potter yang _sangat_ kukenal, namun di satu hal lain...”

“Kamu tak mengenalku sama sekali,” ujar Harry.

“Ya,” jawab Hermione. “Ya, benar...”

Terdiam. Hermione menggunakan kesunyian di antara mereka tersebut untuk menghabiskan jus jeruknya, dan menatap permukaan meja kayu yang kasar. Harry juga menatap titik yang Hermione pandangi, perasaan aneh mengaduk-aduk dirinya.

“Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?” tanya Harry.

“Apa?”

“Kamu mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah ‘Harry Potter’, kamu mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang Pengelana. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang? Melaporkanku?”

“ _Well_...” Hermione berpikir sebentar. “Kita... Aku... Tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap fakta-fakta tersebut, ‘kan? Aku tak bisa menyuruhmu kembali ke duniamu, dan aku tak ingin kamu kenapa-kenapa. Jadi...”

Harry mengangkat alisnya. _Jadi?_

“...Jadi... Kamu mungkin memang harus hidup di dunia ini, dari sekarang. Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah... Membantumu menyesuaikan diri?”

Jawaban Hermione diakhiri dengan semacam kalimat tanya, persis seperti Hermione yang Harry kenal. Harry tertawa pelan, mengangguk-angguk.

“Kamu benar-benar Hermione... Sangat logis.”

“Kuambil itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih banyak,” jawab Hermione, akhirnya tersenyum.

“Baiklah... Jadi,” Harry menoleh ke jam dinding di kedai tersebut. Sudah jam delapan malam lewat.

“Oh, jangan khawatir. Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam, Profesor Dumbledore sudah mengizinkanku tadi.”

“Apa yang kamu katakan padanya?”

“Bahwa kamu mengalami _breakdown_ , dan aku harus pergi menghiburmu.”

“Cukup adil,” kata Harry, menggeleng-geleng. Kali ini Hermione benar-benar tertawa, dan Harry bergabung bersamanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Merasa semangatnya menjadi lebih tinggi, Harry bertanya, “Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita memulai sesi ‘penyesuaian diri Harry Potter sang Pengelana?’”

“Mau mulai sekarang?”

“Kamu yang mengatakan bahwa kita punya waktu sepanjang malam.”

“Ah, ya,” Hermione nyengir. Dia melipat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, menjulurkan badannya kepada Harry. “Jadi, apa yang mau kamu ketahui, Mr Potter?”

Harry nyengir balik padanya, dan meniru posisi tersebut. Dia berkata, “Aku mau tahu bagaimana aku di dunia ini hidup. Di mana dia tinggal saat kecil, di mana dia dibesarkan, sekolah, siapa teman-teman pertamanya di sini, sampai apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya. Aku mau tahu bagaimana pribadinya, kondisi keuangannya, pokoknya semuanya!”

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. “Itu banyak sekali. Bisa lebih spesifik sedikit, setidaknya untuk yang pertama?”

“Oh, okelah,” Harry mengangguk. Dia berpikir sejenak. Apa yang yang ingin diketahuinya paling pertama? Kemudian, mendapatkan jawabannya, dia kembali menatap Hermione.

“Bagaimana kabar Sirius? Aku belum mendengar mengenai dia dari siapapun, baik dari koran maupun kamu sendiri. Kapan aku terakhir berkirim surat dengannya?”

Ekspresi Hermione mendadak berubah. Dia mengerjap sekali, “Sirius... Black?”

“Apakah namanya berbeda di dunia ini?” Harry terkekeh. “Ya, Sirius Black, tentu saja Bagaimana kabarnya?”

Hermione diam. Dia menatap Harry dengan ekspresi kosong, sampai kemudian dia mengerjap sekali, ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung dan sedih.

“Apakah... Di duniamu, kamu akrab dengan Sirius Black?”

“Tentu saja akrab, dia waliku, ‘kan?” kata Harry, mengernyit bingung. _Kenapa Hermione bertanya seperti itu?_ Namun kemudian dia sadar, dan dia mengangguk mengerti.

“Ah, ya. Dia di dunia ini bukan waliku ya?” tanya Harry. “Tapi, tetap saja. Bagaimana kabar Sirius di dunia ini? Aku tetap akrab dengannya, kan?”

“T-tidak, Harry, kalian tidak akrab sama sekali,” jawab Hermione, tangannya tampak gemetar di atas meja.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. “Kenapa memangnya? Kenapa dengan Sirius di dunia ini?”

“Karena... Oh, Harry,” Hermione menggeleng-geleng. “Sirius Black-lah yang membunuh Ron.”

 


	4. Strawberry Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._

**.**

Harry menjadi kaku, menatap Hermione dengan mulut menganga. Dia mencoba mengulang lagi kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Hermione dalam kepalanya, namun bagaimanapun juga dia tak bisa mencernanya dengan sungguh-sungguh maupun mencari makna lain dari kalimat tersebut. Hanya ada satu berita di sana, jelas bagai kristal kaca: _Sirius membunuh Ron._

"Harry?"

Dia mendengar suara Hermione dari hadapannya. Dia mengerjap dua kali, memaksa dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kekhawatiran terukir di seluruh wajah Hermione, khawatir dan bingung akan reaksi Harry tersebut.

"Apa... yang terjadi?" tanya Harry serak.

"Apa... apanya?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

"Sirius. Membunuh Ron. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksudmu, Harry? Apakah - oh..." mata Hermione melebar, pemahaman merasuki dirinya. "Apakah... di duniamu Black tidak membunuh Ron?"

"Jauh berbeda. Sangat jauh berbeda," kata Harry, menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Dia adalah waliku di duniaku. Dia dipenjara di Azkaban selama sebelas tahun karena kejahatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, karena kejahatan yang ditimpakan padanya. Di tahun ketigaku, dia kabur dari Azkaban. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia mengejarku, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia mengejar tikus peliharaan milik Ron, yang ternyata adalah seorang animagus bernama Peter Pettigrew - seorang pembunuh, pengkhianat orang tuaku, dan orang yang menimpakan kejahatannya pada SIrius."

Harry menatap Hermione lurus-lurus, melanjutkan, "Dia sempat tertangkap kembali, tapi aku berhasil melindunginya dan menyelamatkannya. _Kita_ menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati dan membantunya kabur dari kejaran kementrian."

Hermione menganga di akhir ceritanya yang singkat tersebut. Dia berkata, "Itu... Sangat berbeda. Aku tak menyangka..."

Harry mendongak menatap Hermione. Dia menarik napas pelan, dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi di tahun ketiga kemarin, Hermione?"

"Di..." Hermione menelan ludahnya, melanjutkan, "Di tahun ketiga, Sirius Black kabur dari Azkaban. Semuanya mengira bahwa dia mengincarmu, dan ternyata benar. Pada akhir tahun, bersamaan dengan Buckbeak dipenggal... Black muncul, menyerang kita bertiga dalam wujud anjing hitam besar dan ganas."

"Saat itu... kita di halaman?"

"Ya."

"Malam hari? Atau sore hari?"

"Sore hari, tepatnya. Kita turun ke halaman karena ingin mendampingi Hagrid saat Buckbeak dieksekusi, namun Profesor Dumbledore menangkap basah kita bertiga yang sedang bersembunyi dan memerintahkan kita kembali ke kastil. Saat kita melewati halaman, saat itulah..."

Harry mengernyit. "Ya?"

"Black muncul. Dia menyerangmu, Harry. Namun Ron menamengimu, dan yang berikutnya terjadi, Black - Black mematahkan leher Ron dalam satu gigitan."

Napas Harry tertahan. Rasa dingin menyelimutinya, dia nyaris tak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

"L-Lalu?" tanya Harry, berusaha agar suaranya tak terdengar bergetar. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Black menyerangmu lagi, dan kamu berusaha melawan. Namun Black berubah wujud menjadi manusia, dan menghajarmu dengan tongkat sihir Ron. Kamu terluka parah, aku terluka parah, lalu untunglah Dumbledore muncul. Black berduel melawan Dumbledore. Dumbledore di atas angin, namun Black berhasil kabur ke Dedalu Perkasa, masuk ke lubang di dalamnya..." Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Dia menghilang begitu saja setelah itu, dan..."

Harry memalingkan wajahnya. Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Mungkin akan nyaris sama seperti yang dia alami saat meninggalnya Hermione. Kesedihan, tangisan, pemakaman dan suasana duka, dan penyesalan...

"Apakah ada Piala Dunia Quidditch?" tanya Harry pelan.

"Ya, ada," jawab Hermione. "Keluarga Weasley ditawari tiket oleh Ludo Bagman, tapi dengan keadaan yang sedang kita alami, dan juga dengan kondisi keluarga Weasley... Mereka menolaknya. Kita tidak menyaksikan pertandingan."

"Tapi... apakah kita berdua - maksudku - _Harry_ dan kamu... masih diundang ke _The Burrow_ pada liburan musim panas kemarin?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak... Harry," jawab Hermione. "Aku mendapatkan kesan... mereka menjauh dari kita. Aku mendapatkan kesan mereka menjauh dari _mu."_

 _Ah, begitu rupanya,_ batin Harry, mengangguk pelan. "Itukah sebabnya aku tak bertemu dengan satu pun Weasley sepanjang tahun ajaran ini? Fred, George, dan Ginny?"

"Fred dan George masih sering bertemu denganmu. Malahan, kalian bertiga merencanakan untuk menerobos garis batas usia sebelum Triwizard dimulai. Mereka tidak menuduhkan ataupun menyalahkan kematian Ron padamu, setidaknya... tidak," kata Hermione.

"Ah, syukurlah," kata Harry. "Tapi - kenapa selama tiga hari ini, aku tidak melihat mereka lagi?"

" _Well,_ itu kurang lebih karena..." Hermione menggigit bibirnya, tampak cemas. "Itu karena kalian mengalami pertengkaran pada malam nama-nama juara diumumkan. Mereka berdua menuduhmu 'mencari kejayaan sendiri', 'tak peduli pada teman', dan lain-lainnya. Mereka juga membawa-bawa nama Ron, dan kemudian kamu mengamuk. Kalian mengamuk. Sejak saat itu kalian belum berbicara lagi."

 _Terlalu cepat bersyukur terbukti tidak begitu baik_ , batin Harry. Dia menatap Hermione dengan hampa, dan berharap jawaban akan pertanyaannya yang berikutnya tidak begitu parah.

"Kalau Ginny?"

"Ginny terlalu malu untuk mau berbicara denganmu, dan setelah... hal-hal yang terjadi," Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Dia sepertinya mengisolasi dirinya sejauh mungkin darimu, Harry."

Harry memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, bersandar di kursinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit-langit. Dia menghela napas, tidak menyangka bahwa semuanya bisa sangat berbeda seperti ini. _Sangat berbeda._

 _Merlin, apa yang telah kulakukan..._

Hermione diam, memandangi Harry. Dia memberi Harry waktu untuk menenangkan diri, untuk memikirkan segalanya dan mencerna informasi-informasi tersebut. Sesekali dia akan menoleh ke orang-orang yang sedang menonton, tahu bahwa pertandingan sudah hampir selesai dan akan buruk jika mereka belum bangkit dari kursi mereka saat kerumunan tersebut bubar.

Untunglah Harry tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Dia kembali menatap Hermione, tatapannya tampak lebih lemas dan letih. Menarik napas pelan, Harry bertanya,

"Tapi kamu tidak menjauh dariku, Hermione."

"Ya... begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Hermione mengerjap. Ekspresinya berubah sejenak, kemudian kembali lagi ke ekspresi normalnya. Dengan suara lembut, Hermione menjawab.

"Aku berjanji... Untuk tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji untuk tak akan meninggalkan sahabatku, Harry Potter, apapun yang terjadi," Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Malam setelah pemakaman Ron... aku berjanji padamu."

Harry terdiam beberapa detik. Kerumunan orang-orang semakin ramai di depan TV, tim sepakbola jagoan mereka sedang menguasai bola.

"Kamu berjanji pada Harry yang _kamu kenal,_ " ujar Harry.

"Ya."

"Aku bukanlah Harry Potter yang kamu kenal," Harry berkata pelan.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Dia terdiam, menunduk menatap mejanya. Harry tahu bahwa sepertinya Hermione belum begitu dalam memikirkan mengenai hal tersebut.

"Kamu bisa meninggalkanku, kamu tahu itu."

"Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan lagi," kata Hermione cepat, nadanya meninggi. Harry mengerjap kaget, mendongak menatapnya. Mata Hermione kembali berair, namun ekspresinya mantap dan yakin.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan _kamu_ ," bisik Hermione, nyaris terisak.

Harry terperangah. Dia merasa bingung, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Tapi... Kamu tahu bahwa aku bukan sahabatmu."

"Dan kamu tahu _aku bukan sahabatmu_ ," kata Hermione. Dia mengusap matanya, berdeham membersihkan kerongkongannya, dan mendadak kembali berbicara dengan nada galak, "Lagian, kalau aku tidak ada di sisimu, siapa yang akan bisa membantumu menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia ini? Seseorang harus membantumu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kamu membuat keadaan menjadi kacau, 'kan?"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, mendadak Harry merasa seperti diceramahi oleh Hermione seperti dulu kala. Dia tak bisa menahan dirinya, dia nyengir.

"Kamu benar-benar..." Harry mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "...baik?"

"Kuanggap itu pujian, terima kasih banyak," kata Hermione, mengangguk.

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, saling tatap. Dan, tepat saat peluit pertandingan di TV dibunyikan dan suara sorakan penuh kemenangan para penontonnya memenuhi ruangan, barulah mereka sadar. Mereka mengerjap beberapa kali, bertukar pandang ragu-ragu, kemudian bangkit dari kursi mereka.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sepanjang jalanan desa yang sepi. Para penduduk sudah masuk ke rumah-rumah mereka, dan siapapun yang masih di luar tidak begitu banyak bersuara. Saat mereka keluar dari perbatasan desa, barulah Harry berbicara lagi.

"Bagaimana kamu mencapai tempat ini tadi?"

"Portkey," jawab Hermione. "Profesor Dumbledore yang membuatnya, dia mengirimkanku ke sini. Dua-arah, akan berfungsi lagi kali berikutnya kita sentuh."

"Di mana Portkey-nya berada?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tersenyum, menunjuk ke depan. Harry menoleh, menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dalam gelap.

Sebuah sepatu bot tua tergeletak di bawah kanopi pohon.

"Ah, oke," jawab Harry.

"Kamu ber-Apparate, kan, tadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, aku ber-Apparate. Aku mempelajarinya dari Dumbledore sendiri, di awal tahun keenamku," kata Harry. "Praktis... Meski kadang berisiko tinggi."

Hermione mendengus pelan, dan Harry tertawa kecil. Mereka sudah nyaris mencapai sepatu bot-Portkey tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan seperti ini," kata Hermione pelan.

"Aku juga tidak. Tapi... Entahlah," Harry menoleh kepada Hermione. "Aku merasa lebih tenang sudah bercerita padamu. Aku tak menyesal."

"Aku juga, Harry..." Hermione tersenyum, dan Harry membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

Menarik napas, Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, menjulurkan tangan satunya lagi pada Portkey. Menoleh kepadanya, Hermione menunggu Harry mengangguk, sebelum menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada Portkey.

Dengan pusaran warna dan angin, mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

.

* * *

 _Aku menatap ke pasangan tersebut, berdansa dengan sangat bahagia. Aku menoleh ke kerumunan orang yang bertepuk tangan, tertawa dan memberi selamat. Benarkah mereka adalah dua orang yang dia kenal itu?_

 _Waktu menyembuhkan sakit di hati. Tulang yang patah menyambung kembali, dan mata yang redup dapat bersinar lagi. Namun penyesalan bertahan selamanya._

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

* * *

 _._

Satu hari dan kondisi yang berbeda, Harry akan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menganggap bahwa yang telah terjadi padanya hanyalah mimpi. Bahwa Ron dan Hermione yang dia kenal dua-duanya masih hidup, bahwa mereka bertiga sedang baik-baik saja, tanpa masalah, bahwa mereka akan menjalankan tahun keenam mereka di Hogwarts dengan lancar. Mungkin berkencan, bermain Quidditch, belajar dengan santai, dan sebagainya.

Tapi sayangnya, hal tersebut tak terjadi di dunia ini, dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi di dunia manapun juga.

Dia menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi, dan mendapati Hermione sudah ada di salah satu sofa, membaca buku tebal. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Harry begitu dia mendekat.

"Pagi, Harry," sapa Hermione, meletakkan buku tebalnya ke pangkuannya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Tidak begitu baik," jawab Harry, merasa agak bingung karena Hermione bersikap biasa-biasa saja. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Well_ , kamu tahu... Mimpi buruk mengenai Ron, mengenai kamu, mengenai banyak hal..." Hermione bangkit dan memeluk bukunya ke dadanya, "Seperti biasa. Mau makan sekarang?"

Harry merasa agak kaget karena sikap Hermione yang sangat blak-blakan. Dia ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun sepertinya tidak perlu. Dia merasa bisa mengerti kondisi Hermione - kondisi yang sama dia alami, namun bedanya dia tidak terlalu menunjukkan perasaannya di pagi hari ini.

 _Mood_ memang sangat menentukan sikap seseorang, apalagi mood seorang cewek.

"Apa yang kamu baca?" tanya Harry, melongok ke buku tebal di pelukan Hermione.

"Hm? Oh, ini," Hermione membalik buku tersebut dan menunjukkan sampulnya pada Harry. " _Sihir Pertahanan Menengah._ Aku mengambilnya dari perpustakaan kemarin pagi, sebelum kita pelajaran ramuan. Kupikir sudah saatnya untuk kita mulai mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Tugas Triwizard, jadi aku mengambil buku ini untuk kita belajar bersama."

Harry mengerjap, diam beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian mengerti. Dia tersenyum pada Hermione, dan berkata, "Kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah melaksanakan Tugas Pertama."

Selama dua detik yang terasa sangat panjang, Hermione mengernyit bingung. Namun kemudian dia mengerti, dan pemahaman menghantamnya hingga dia mengeluh keras-keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, Harry," keluh Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku mengambil buku ini kemarin pagi, saat aku belum mengetahui... mengenai dirimu, 'kan. Makanya, aku kira kamu-"

"Sangat bisa dimengerti," Harry terkekeh. "Aku akan mempelajari lagi mantra-mantra yang ada di situ, jangan khawatir. Sedikit membaca-ulang tidak akan pernah menyakitkan."

"Ya..." Hermione tersenyum. "...sori."

"Tak apa-apa."

Mereka bertukar senyum lagi, kemudian mulai menuruni tangga dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu. Anak-anak sudah mulai ramai di koridor lantai tersebut, kebanyakan dari Hufflepuff, yang tampangnya begitu melihat Harry seolah-olah ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin. Dan mungkin itu memang benar.

"Omong-omong, Harry," kata Hermione, mendekat ke Harry dan merendahkan suaranya. "Kamu belum memberitahuku apa tugas pertama Triwizard."

"Oh, itu," Harry meringis kecil. "Itu lumayan gawat, sebenarnya. Akan kuceritakan padamu..."

Hari itu cukup sibuk bagi mereka berdua. Kelas Transfigurasi bersama Profesor McGonagall, dengan setumpuk besar tugas-tugas ditimpakan pada seluruh anak kelas empat Gryffindor. Kelas Mantra bersama Profesor Flitwick, yang dengan riangnya menyuruh semua muridnya untuk menulis esai sepanjang beberapa kaki mengenai mantra usir. Jumlah tugas yang diberikan sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai Neville mimisan dan nyaris pingsan.

"Kalau sekali lagi ada tugas, aku mungkin akan pingsan juga," keluh Harry saat dia dan Hermione keluar dari perpustakaan, masing-masing memeluk buku tebal untuk bahan mengerjakan PR hari tersebut.

"Kamu berhasil melakukan Pindah Dunia, tapi malas mengerjakan PR? Tsk," kata Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Ternyata kamu juga malas, ya?"

" _Well_ , Pindah Dunia dan... mengerjakan PR, sebenarnya ada dalam liga yang berbeda. Tidak bisa untuk diperbandingkan," kata Harry membela diri.

"Hah, terserahlah, Mr-dari-dunia-lain," kata Hermione. "Asal kamu tahu, meskipun kamu adalah pendatang dari dunia lain, dan di sana kamu sudah sangat superior, kamu tetap harus menyesuaikan dengan dunia ini. Mengikuti kelas-kelas, mengikuti ujian-ujiannya, mengerjakan PR, semuanya. Dan harus diingat juga..."

Ceramah dari Hermione tersebut terdengar begitu biasa. Begitu normal. Begitu tenang dan lepas, Harry nyengir dalam hati sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan malu. Setelah malam yang berat, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa kembali bersama Hermione seperti ini, seolah melupakan semua-semua yang terjadi.

"...dan jangan lupa, Profesor Moody besok akan mengetes kita dengan Quiz Test. Kita harus belajar malam ini-"

Harry berhenti mendadak sampai-sampai nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Kaget, Hermione menoleh kepada Harry. Ekspresi Harry berubah menjadi penuh horor, baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

"Harry? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Profesor Moody," bisik Harry. Dia menoleh tajam kepada Hermione, dan berkata, "Profesor Moody mengajar di sini juga."

"Ya, dia mengajar sejak awal tahun ajaran ini. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Sebentar. Sebentar, akan kujelaskan nanti. Ayo," kata Harry cepat-cepat, menarik Hermione bersamanya.

"Harry?"

"Akan kujelaskan di kamarku sebentar lagi, Hermione. Tenang," kata Harry sementara mereka berdua menaiki tangga.

Hermione tampak mau protes, tapi dia mengenali nada suara yang digunakan oleh Harry barusan. Kondisi, atau apapun itu, benar-benar gawat atau riskan. Tidak bagus untuk menyela atau menanyakan apapun di saat seperti ini.

Mereka memasuki ruang rekreasi dan menaiki tangga melingkar menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Beberapa orang menoleh, dan beberapa menunjuk. Sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang telah membaca _Daily Prophet_ , yang berisi gosip besar-besaran yang ditulis Skeeter mengenai Harry. Hermione juga disebut-sebut, sama seperti dulu kala.

Namun Harry tidak memedulikan itu sekarang. Ada hal lain yang harus lebih dipedulikan.

Begitu mencapai kamarnya, dia berjalan ke kopernya dan menendangnya terbuka. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengacungkannya pada tumpukan barang-barangnya yang acak-acakan dalam koper, dan mengucapkan mantra panggil.

" _Accio_ Peta Perampok!"

Selembar perkamen lusuh meluncur keluar dari dalam koper dan mendarat langsung di tangan Harry. Harry membukanya, mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya dan bergumam, "Aku bersumpah sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah orang tak berguna."

Peta Perampok aktif, memperlihatkan Hogwarts secara utuh. Harry membuka-buka lipatannya, berusaha mencari-cari satu titik di antara ratusan lainnya yang ada. Kalau dugaannya benar, harusnya _dia_ ada di sana... di kantornya Moody...

"Harry, kamu belum menjelaskannya padaku!" kata Hermione.

Namun tidak ada titik bertuliskan 'Alastor Moody' di kantor tersebut. Nama 'Alastor Moody' sekarang sedang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah, tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan Dumbledore. Kemudian tak ada juga nama Bartemius Crouch, yang berarti satu hal telah pasti:

Moody di sekolah sekarang ini adalah Moody yang asli. Crouch Jr. tidak menyamar menjadi dirinya guna memasukkan namanya ke dalam Piala Api.

 _Tapi kalau begitu, siapa yang mendaftarkannya dalam Triwizard?_

Harry mendongak, melihat Hermione masih menatapnya dengan bingung dan menuntut. Dia masih berhutang penjelasan, dan dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Ingatkah saat kuceritakan, bahwa di tahun keempatku Voldemort kembali?" tanya Harry.

Hermione berjengit kecil mendengar nama tersebut, dia mengangguk.

"Aku belum menceritakan padamu bagaimana detailnya," kata Harry. Dia menoleh ke kasurnya, dan berkata pada Hermione, "Mau duduk saja?"

"Apa saja," kata Hermione.

Mereka berdua melepas sepatu mereka, naik dan duduk di atas kasur tersebut. Harry menghamparkan Peta Perampok terbuka di antara mereka berdua, kemudian kembali menatap Hermione, perasaan dingin menyerang tengkuknya. Sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan, sebuah perasaan yang timbul karena dia tahu bahwa dia _tidak mengetahui_ apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Pada awal tahun keempat, seorang mantan Pelahap Maut bernama Barty Crouch Jr menyerang Moody saat dia tidur di kediamannya. Crouch berhasil membungkam Moody, dan menyamar menjadi dirinya. Dia datang ke Hogwarts sebagai Moody, menipu seluruh profesor, murid, bahkan Dumbledore sekaligus," kata Harry.

Hermione membelalak. "Dia - dia membunuh Moody?"

"Tidak, dia tidak membunuhnya," kata Harry, menggeleng. "Dia membutuhkan Moody yang asli sebagai suplai rambut untuk ramuan polijus. Dia menahan Moody yang asli di dalam Peti Tujuh-Pintu yang ada di kantornya selama nyaris delapan bulan penuh."

"Astaga," gumam Hermione.

"Ya," _astaga_ memang kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. "Crouch memanfaatkan Turnamen Triwizard. Dia menyihir Piala Api dengan sihir Confundus yang sangat kuat, cukup kuat hingga mampu membuat Piala Api melupakan bahwa hanya ada tiga sekolah dan tiga juara yang _seharusnya_ bertanding dalam turnamen. Dia memasukkan namaku di bawah nama sekolah keempat, dan berhasil membuatku menjadi salah satu juara.

"Dia terus-menerus membantuku secara diam-diam, sepanjang tahun. Tujuannya ternyata sederhana: menunggu sampai tugas ketiga, di mana dia mengusahakan agar aku menjadi yang pertama tiba di Piala Triwizard. Rencananya berhasil - _well_ , seberhasil yang paling mungkin, sih," kata Harry, tersenyum getir.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu, Harry? Dan kenapa dia ingin kamu menjadi yang paling pertama tiba di Piala? Kenapa dia ingin kamu menjadi Juara Triwizard?"

"Dia tidak pernah menginginkanku menjadi Juara Triwizard," jawab Harry datar. Dia kembali menatap Hermione, dan melanjutkan, "Dia hanya mengincar kesempatan itu, kesempatan satu-satunya yang ada: satu-satunya waktu di mana Dumbledore menurunkan dinding sihir anti-Portkey yang dipasang di sekeliling Hogwarts sejak akhir tahun ketiga, demi memberi jalan untuk Piala Triwizard bekerja sebagai Portkey."

"Kenapa Piala itu harus bekerja sebagai Portkey?"

"Karena Tugas Terakhir adalah mencari Piala tersebut di dalam sebuah labirin raksasa. Setelah menyentuh piala, sang Juara akan dibawa oleh Portkey untuk muncul di atas podium, membawa pialanya dengan segenap kejayaannya. Atau, setidaknya itulah yang direncanakan, sampai Crouch mengutak-atik fungsi Portkey pada piala tersebut."

Hermione mengernyit kecil. Harry paham apa maksud dari kernyitan tersebut, jadi dia berkata, "Aku akan menceritakan padamu lebih detil mengenai Tugas Ketiga nanti, bagaimana?"

"Ya. Karena aku masih tidak begitu mengerti pada beberapa bagian," kata Hermione, mengangguk. "Jadi, Crouch berhasil membuatmu menjadi yang pertama menyentuh Piala Triwizard, dan dengan demikian membuatmu terbawa oleh Portkey Piala ke...?"

"...ke tempat kebangkitan Voldemort," kata Harry dingin.

Mata Hermione melebar, dia menganga. Harry tertawa getir lagi, mengusap wajahnya dan memalingkan wajah. Dia masih ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat ada di pemakaman saat itu. Disiksa oleh kutukan Cruciatus yang _ternyata_ adalah yang terkuat di dunia; berdiri menghadapi Voldemort dan siap mati sebagai laki-laki; beradu kekuatan tekad dalam _priori incantato..._

 _Malam yang hebat. Salah satu malam yang paling hebat dalam hidupku._

"Singkat cerita, melalui ritual abrakadabra yang melibatkan penggunaan darahku, Voldemort berhasil bangkit kembali. Mendapatkan tubuh hidup, kekuatan sihir nyata sebagaimana sebelumnya. Malah kupikir lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Dia menyiksaku, namun dengan keberuntungan dan sedikit kenekatan, aku berhasil kabur," Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Tak lama setelah itu, kedok Crouch terbongkar ketika dia dengan cerobohnya mencoba membunuhku."

Akhir cerita yang panjang tersebut, Hermione terdiam. Dia menatap ke Peta Perampok, ekspresinya keras, tampak sedang mengolah semua yang baru saja dia dengar. Harry sudah tahu bahwa minimal Hermione akan seperti ini. Dia adalah Hermione, dia pasti akan langsung mencoba menyimpulkan dan menarik cerita tersebut ke dalam otaknya, mengolahnya dan mengganti kata-katanya agar lebih mudah dipahami.

Harry sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke samping, ke cahaya matahari sore yang menembus melalui jendela tinggi kamarnya. Titik-titik debu tampak beterbangan, disinari oleh cahaya tersebut. Di sisi lain lagi, sebuah tempat tidur kosong dan meja tempat tidur yang tak ada isinya. Lemari pakaian yang juga tak berisi. Begitu banyak perbedaan, begitu banyak persamaan...

 _Dan Hermione... alasan utamaku datang ke sini? Alasan utamaku bertahan menempuh hari-hari paling gelap tersebut? Hari-hari yang nyaris meruntuhkan diriku, mentalku, jiwaku, dan hidupku?_

 _Layakkah semua yang telah kulakukan ini?_

"Jadi tadi kamu mencari di Peta Perampok, karena ingin tahu apakah Moody yang sekarang ini benar-benar Moody yang asli, dan apakah yang memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api adalah Crouch seperti di duniamu," kata Hermione pelan.

"Yap."

"Namun ternyata Crouch bahkan tak ada di sekolah ini, dan Moody adalah Moody asli. Yang berarti..."

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang telah memasukkan namaku ke dalam Piala Api, dan aku tak tahu apakah munculnya namaku sekarang ini masih ada hubungannya dengan rencana kebangkitan Voldemort," sambung Harry, menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Itu..." Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi, menatap Harry dengan pandangan cemas nan khawatir yang sangat dalam. "...sangat mengerikan."

 _Tidak juga, hanya saja membingungkan._

Harry kembali berbicara, "Aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih kurang mengetahui mengenai sejarah orangtuaku di dunia ini. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang telah Sirius lakukan, sampai-sampai dia dipenjara?" _dan melakukan semua hal tersebut?_

"Oh... Sebenarnya cukup sederhana, sejauh yang aku - dan _kamu_ \- tahu, Harry," kata Hermione, menekankan pada kata 'kamu'. Lagi. "Sirius Black adalah penjaga rahasia keluarga Potter. Dalam satu kondisi, orangtuamu setuju untuk menggunakan Fidelius untuk menjamin kerahasiaan keberadaan mereka. Dan siapa lagi yang mereka anggap lebih pantas sebagai penjaga rahasia selain sahabat ayahmu sejak lama?"

Harry mengangguk. "Hal yang sama juga terjadi di duniaku."

"Hal yang sama? Tapi kamu bilang - Pettigrew -"

"- di hari-hari terakhir, Sirius menyarankan agar dia dan Pettigrew bertukar. Dia menyarankan agar Pettigrew menjadi penjaga rahasia, sementara dia sendiri akan memancing Voldemort pergi sejauh mungkin- teknik memancing yang jitu," kata Harry. "Hanya saja satu masalah: Pettigrew-lah ternyata yang merupakan mata-mata Voldemort sejak lama."

"Dan dialah yang membocorkan rahasia," kata Hermione.

"Ya," kata Harry. Dia tertawa kecil. "Kutebak di sini Sirius-lah yang menjadi mata-mata, dan dialah yang membocorkan rahasia? Dialah yang berkhianat?"

"Ya..." jawab Hermione pelan.

Harry mulai tertawa getir lagi. "Aku tak menyangka. Dan bagaimana dengan Pettigrew?"

"Dia dibunuh dalam pertempuran, setahun sebelum kejadian tersebut. Mungkin sebelum kamu lahir, Harry," jawab Hermione. Dia ragu-ragu sesaat, sebelum menambahkan, "Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Heh," Harry menggeleng. "Tak ada apapun untuk dimaafkan, Hermione. Kamu tak bersalah sama sekali. Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan itu semua bahkan bukan _hidupku._ Aku hanya bisa menerimanya sekarang, 'kan? Sebagai bagian dari - apa , masa orientasiku di sini?"

Harry menghela napas panjang-panjang, menunduk memandang lantai. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah ini semua masih layak... Kuperjuangkan."

Hermione menatap Harry dari samping selama beberapa saat. Dia kembali ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian dia bergeser dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Harry.

"Aku tak tahu, Harry. Namun aku tahu... Kalau aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya.

Harry menoleh perlahan kepada Hermione. Dia merasakan getaran di dalam dadanya, hatinya, bulu kuduknya yang meremang dan napasnya yang tertahan. Begitu banyak emosi dan kejujuran disalurkan dalam beberapa kata-kata sederhana tersebut, begitu banyaknya hingga terasa sakit... Namun di saat bersamaan juga terasa menghangatkan.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Harry menatapnya, memandangi mata cokelat hangat tersebut. Wajah sahabat yang dia sangat kenal sekaligus _tidak_ dia kenal sama sekali. Helai-helai rambut cokelat yang lembut, yang menjuntai alami di wajahnya... Dan jarak di antara mereka yang semakin menipis...

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar, dan mereka berdua berhenti. Sama-sama menunduk, mendengar langkah kaki tersebut mendekat, dan pintu kamar terbuka.

"Oh!"

"Hai, Dean," sapa Harry datar.

Dean Thomas tampak seperti dia sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Ekspresinya kaget, mulutnya terbuka sedikit, melihat apa yang sedang ada di depannya: Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger, di atas tempat tidur, duduk sangat berdekatan...

Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk menebak apa yang sedang Dean pikirkan saat ini.

"M-Maaf, Harry. Aku cuma... Mau mengambil buku untuk mengerjakan PR - ketinggalan di sini," kata Dean buru-buru, berjalan ke kopernya dan mengambil sebuah buku. "Aku- er-..."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Harry. "Tak apa-apa, silakan."

Dean tersenyum, tampak merasa bersalah. Setelah menutup kopernya lagi, dia berlari keluar kamar dan menutupnya dengan lumayan kencang.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dari sudut matanya, Harry bisa melihat wajah Hermione tampak sangat memerah. Dia tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun dia setidaknya bisa menebak-nebak. Dan dia tahu Hermione bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu hanya gara-gara _impuls_ belaka, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

Dia benar-benar memaksudkannya. Hermione benar-benar _ingin_ menciumnya tadi.

Dan, demi Merlin, Harry merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya.

.

* * *

" _Kamu memiliki jiwa yang telah hancur berkeping-keping, Harry Potter. Milyaran serpihan, satu untuk satu pembunuhan kah?"_

 _Aku mengangguk, membenarkan kata-katanya. Dasar Dewa sialan..._

 _Ah, bodoh sekali aku. Bodoh sekali diriku. Payah sekali._

 _Menoleh kepada gadis tersebut, mengingat mata cokelat hangat dan wajah lembut yang berdiri menatap angin lembah yang sejuk. Senyum yang cerah, setiap sentuhan yang terasa sangat nyata dan hidup..._

" _Cinta adalah sumber kekuatanku," bisikku._

" _Dan Cinta pula yang akan menghancurkanmu berkeping-keping, Harry Potter."_

" _Hah... cukup adil, kupikir," aku terkekeh, menatap dunia di atas, berkilauan akan kehidupan._

* * *

 _._

Lebih mencegah daripada mengobati. Dan lebih baik mengecek lebih dahulu daripada terkejut di hari-H.

Harry berdiri menatap pemandangan luar biasa di hadapannya: empat naga raksasa bertampang mengerikan sedang berdiri di atas kaki belakang mereka, dalam lapangan yang dipagari papan-papan tebal, menggerung dan mendenguskan api ke udara. Rantai-rantai yang mengikat leher mereka terpancang pada pasak-pasak raksasa di tanah, ditahan sekuat tenaga dengan sihir oleh para pawang naga.

Naga berwarna biru-keperakan, dengan dua tanduk panjang runcing; naga hijau bersisik halus; naga merah dengan sirip keemasan yang mengelilingi mukanya, dan; dan... Harry nyaris merasa _senang_ melihatnya: naga ekor berduri Hungaria, yang paling besar, paling ganas, dan paling mengerikan.

Tak ada Hagrid yang menemaninya ke sini kali ini. Hagrid jalan berdua dengan Madame Maxime, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Charlie Weasley termasuk dari pawang naga yang ada, berusaha menahan naga-naga tersebut. Karkaroff berdiri beberapa meter di antara kegelapan hutan, mengintip dari sela-sela batang pohon.

Harry sudah cukup melihat. Dia berbalik badan, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Jubah gaib masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Harry melangkah sepanjang jalan setapak, memikirkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus dia lakukan. _Checklist-_ nya makin lama makin banyak, namun baru sedikit yang dikerjakan.

Mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin mengenai perbedaan-perbedaan dunia ini dengan dunianya? Sudah, meski belum selesai.

Mencari tahu lokasi Voldemort? Belum.

Mencoba mencari-cari berita mengenai lokasi Sirius saat ini? Belum.

Dan, yang paling krusial... Mencoba mencari tahu mengenai Horcrux: apakah mereka ada di dunia ini? Pasti ada, karena di tahun kedua, Kamar Rahasia juga dibuka. Namun berapa jumlahnya? Dan apa saja wujudnya? Harry baru mengetahui dua wujud Horcrux sejauh ini: buku harian Riddle, dan cincin Marvolo Gaunt. Masih ada lima lagi - mungkin salah satunya adalah Nagini - namun dia masih belum tahu pasti. Lokasinya juga belum diketahui.

Kecuali mungkin lokasi cincin Gaunt. Di sebuah gubuk terbengkalai di Little Hangleton... Kalau memang ada di sana. Kemudian, meskipun sudah mengetahui lokasinya, Harry tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa mengambilnya sekarang: sihir Jejak masih ada pada dirinya di dunia ini. Dia tak akan bisa melakukan sihir di luar sekolah tanpa ketahuan. _Well_ , kecuali mungkin ber-Apparate. Tapi menghadapi Horcrux tersebut butuh lebih dari sekedar Apparate.

Dia harus menghadapi Horcrux yang sanggup membuat Dumbledore terluka parah, Horcrux yang mengandung kutukan kuat yang sanggup memakan hidup Dumbledore perlahan-lahan tanpa bisa dibendung.

Tidak. Sihir biasa tak akan cukup.

Pengetahuannya mengenai sihir memang sudah cukup meningkat dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, namun tetap belum cukup. Levelnya belum mencapai level Dumbledore, bahkan dia mungkin belum mencapai level penyihir dewasa tingkat menengah ke atas. Dia tak bisa merisikokan melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam.

Tidak, memang mungkin satu-satunya cara termudah adalah dengan menunggu terlebih dahulu. Jalani semuanya sesuai alur, baru pada kesempatan yang tepat, ambil tindakan.

Dan, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Dumbledore adalah jalan utamanya.

.

"Kamu yakin kamu sudah siap?"

"Aku yakin, Hermione," jawab Harry. "Semuanya akan nyaris sama dengan yang kulakukan sebelumnya di duniaku. Aku akan memanggil sapu terbangku, dan akan mencoba mengalahkan naga di udara."

Hermione diam lama, sementara Harry kembali melemparkan batu-batu ke permukaan danau. Batu-batu tersebut memantul beberapa kali di permukaan air, sebelum akhirnya tenggelam. Kapal Durmstrang berdiri beberapa ratus meter jauhnya, bagai sebuah bangkai kapal hitam yang terbengkalai di tengah udara dingin musim gugur. Tentakel cumi-cumi raksasa sesekali akan terlihat, melambai di udara dengan malas-malasan.

Harry mendengar Hermione menghela napas, dan dia menoleh ke balik bahunya. Hermione telah menutup bukunya, memeluknya di dadanya. Dia juga menarik kakinya , meletakkan dagunya di atas lututnya. Ekspresinya lelah. Tampaknya Hermione sudah menyerah berusaha belajar. Tidak heran - bagaimanapun juga, Hermione tidak terbiasa untuk belajar di luar ruangan. Perpustakaan adalah suakanya, namun akhir-akhir ini tempat tersebut selalu dia jauhi. Alasannya adalah keberadaan Krum di sana - bukan karena Krum mengganggu, namun karena kehadiran cewek-cewek penggemarnya yang selalu terkikik di antara buku-buku.

Harry memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Hermione alasan Krum terus-menerus ada di sana. Tidak juga mengenai hubungan Krum dengan Hermione di dunianya. Beberapa hal memang sebaiknya dibiarkan mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Setelah melempar satu kerikil lagi, Harry berbalik menghadap Hermione.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menatapnya, mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Banyak hal."

Menghela napas pelan, Harry menyisir rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia berkata, "Mengenai aku?"

"Sebagian besar mengenai kamu, ya," jawab Hermione. Dia tampak ragu-ragu, sebelum menambahkan, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kamu tahu itu."

Dalam hati, Harry merasa aneh Hermione masih mengkhawatirkannya. Bukankah Hermione sudah tahu akan _apa saja_ yang telah dia lakukan? Kenapa dia masih khawatir?

Seakan menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran Harry, Hermione berkata, "Bukan hanya mengenai Triwizard."

"Oh?" Harry mengerjap. "Mengenai... Apa saja?"

"Semuanya. Terlalu banyak, Harry, situasi ini..." Hermione mengayunkan tangannya, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Entahlah. Aku -"

Harry menunggu, sementara Hermione terus mengernyit, berpikir keras. Butuh waktu lama, namun akhirnya Hermione bisa kembali berbicara.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Harry. Mengenai semua ini."

Harry mengangkat alisnya, bertatapan dengan Hermione. Sejenak dia terdiam, berpikir, kemudian dia paham apa maksudnya:

"Terlalu banyak keanehan, terlalu banyak hal yang berbeda, dan terlalu banyak yang kita tidak ketahui," kata Harry pelan.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia menatap Harry dengan pandangan cemas nan khawatir, mengangguk sekali.

Menghela napas, Harry melangkah ke tempat Hermione duduk dan menghenyakkan diri di sebelahnya. Batu tempat mereka bersila tidak terlalu nyaman, dan terasa agak basah, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ada terlalu banyak hal untuk dipikirkan, dan terlalu sedikit alat pemikir.

Satu otak dan satu kepala tak bisa menampung semua itu, pasti mereka akan meledak.

"Entahlah, Hermione. Aku hanya berpikir... Bahwa informasi dan persiapan-persiapan yang kumiliki sudah cukup, namun belum memenuhi hal-hal yang _seharusnya_ kulakukan. Aku hanya..." Harry mengangkat bahunya, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir _Holly_ miliknya. Dia memilinnya di tangannya sekali, merasakan aura hangat memancar dari tongkat tersebut.

Sihir alami, bereaksi dengan tangannya yang gelisah.

Harry mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke permukaan air. Dengan satu ayunan, dia melancarkan Mantra Panggil.

Seluruh batu-batu, dari batu kerikil hingga batu seukuran kelereng, yang dari tadi dia lemparkan ke permukaan danau meluncur keluar dari dalam air dan melesat di udara. Semuanya meluncur kencang menuju ke arahnya, siap menabraknya.

Kemudian, dalam satu ayunan lagi, dia melancarkan Mantra Usir. Semua batu tersebut melambat di tengah udara, berhenti, kemudian terlempar ke segala arah dengan acak. Semuanya jatuh menghujani permukaan air, menimbulkan riak-riak di permukaannya.

Hermione menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Dia masih berpikir, dan Harry, melihat cuaca yang menjadi semakin berangin dan langit yang kian berawan, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kuketahui," ujar Harry.

Hermione mendongak. "Apa?"

"Apa saja yang kulakukan sepanjang musim panas, kalau aku tidak pergi ke rumah Ron? Apakah aku terjebak penuh-penuh di Privet Drive, dengan segenap penjagaan dan sebagainya?"

Harry teringat akan liburan musim panas sebelum tahun kelimanya yang sangat amat suram.

Sebuah gelengan pelan diberikan oleh Hermione. "Tidak, sebenarnya tidak."

 _Sebenarnya tidak?_ "Maksudmu?"

"Aku..." Hermione ragu-ragu sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita berkirim surat sepanjang musim panas. Berkali-kali, nyaris setiap hari. Hedwig sampai kelelahan dan ngambek."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, dan Harry mau tak mau juga merasa lebih senang sedikit. Setidaknya dia tidak diisolasi, berarti...

"Dan kita juga jalan-jalan bersama beberapa kali. Menjelang akhir liburan, aku mengajakmu untuk menginap di rumahku. Kita menghabiskan beberapa malam..." Hermione menelan ludah, "...di rumahku, sampai kita berangkat ke Hogwarts bersama-sama."

Harry menunggu lagi, mengira Hermione masih akan berbicara. Namun sudah lewat beberapa menit, dan Hermione masih menutup mulutnya, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Menghela napas pelan, Harry berkata, "Setidaknya _aku_ tidak sendirian, kan, selama musim panas kemarin?"

"Tidak..." Hermione menggeleng. "Aku menemanimu. Kamu tidak sendirian."

"Oke," Harry mengangguk. Dia tersenyum kecil, berkata, "...terima kasih."

"Ya," jawab Hermione.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua lagi, keheningan yang lebih canggung daripada yang sudah-sudah. Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia hanya memandangi Hermione, yang menunduk menatap danau. Angin semakin kencang, dan langit semakin gelap setiap detiknya.

Petir bergemuruh di kejauhan, dan rintik-rintik air mulai turun. Harry menoleh terakhir kali ke arah kapal Durmstrang, sebelum menatap Hermione dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, kembali ke dalam. Sepertinya mau hujan," kata Harry.

Hermione mengangguk. Dia menerima tangan Harry dan bangkit berdiri. Berdua, mereka berjalan menaiki undakan menuju kastil.

.

* * *

 _Di dunia lain, seorang Harry Potter menjalani tahun keenamnya dengan bahagia. Berkencan dengan adik sahabatnya, berjaya sebagai kapten Quidditch, dan berjaya di pelajaran ramuan karena sebuah buku belaka._

 _Tapi tidak di dunia ini. Dan tidak untuk Harry Potter yang ini._

 _Tidak untuknya._

* * *

 _._

Fleur Delacour duduk di sudut. Dia tak tampak setenang biasanya, melainkan agak pucat dan berkeringat. Viktor Krum tampak lebih sangar daripada biasanya. Sedangkan Cedric berjalan hilir-mudik. Ketika Harry masuk, Cedric tersenyum kecil kepadanya, yang dibalas Harry.

Cedric berhutang padanya. Dia sudah memberitahukannya mengenai naga, sesuatu yang dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia lakukan.

 _Ah well._ Beberapa hal memang tidak berubah.

Harry merasa semuanya berlalu bagai kelebatan bayangan. Dia tidak memperhatikan saat Bagman menjelaskan mengenai tugasnya, dan dia mengambil naganya hanya setengah-sadar. Dia terus memikirkan hal-hal yang lain, hal-hal yang berbeda dan mungkin bisa dibilang jauh ke depan.

Seperti firasat buruknya, yang sepertinya dia dapatkan dari Hermione juga.

Barulah saat duduk, Harry menunduk melihat naganya: Naga Ekor-Berduri Hungaria lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Dia mengeluh pelan, memandangi si miniatur naga mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya dengan galak kepadanya. Dia juga mendapatkan nomor empat lagi.

Dan, melengkapi itu semua, adalah Ludo Bagman yang juga mendadak berdiri di depannya, tersenyum kelewat ramah.

"Kamu merasa baik-baik saja, Harry? Ada yang bisa kuambilkan? Kubantu?" tanya Bagman.

"Tidak ada, sir..." _kecuali kamu bisa membantuku mencari Horcrux, mencari tahu bagaimana menghilangkan Jejak dalam diriku, dan banyak lagi._ "Tidak ada.

"Sudah punya rencana?" tanya Bagman, merendahkan suaranya, berusaha agar tidak terdengar peserta lainnya. "Karena aku tak keberatan membagi beberapa petunjuk -"

"Tenang, sir. Yakinlah, saya sudah punya rencana dan saya siap menghadapi naga," kata Harry, merasa agak sebal. Dan untunglah baginya, saat itu terdengar tiupan peluit dari suatu tempat, membuat Bagman buru-buru bergegas pergi - dia harusnya sudah ada di podium komentator sejak tadi.

Cedric keluar dari tenda, tampak sangat pucat. Harry hanya memandanginya, bahkan tidak menawarkan kata-kata penyemangat ataupun ucapan "semoga berhasil."

Lagipula, dia tahu Cedric pasti bisa menghadapi naganya.

.

Tribune tinggi yang mengelilinginya, membentuk semacam arena gladiator. Seekor naga di satu sisi, seorang ksatria di sisi lain. Mereka bersorak-sorak, sebagian besar murid Hogwarts menyorotkan _POTTER BAU,_ beberapa lagi memandangnya rendah, dengan anak-anak Gryffindor - tujuh puluh orang, totalnya - mendukungnya.

Anak-anak Slytherin dan Hufflepuff berteriak-teriak. Mereka mengharapkan dia gagal, mereka mengharapkan dia tampil memalukan. Mereka menginginkan darah.

 _Mereka menginginkan darah._

 _Mereka menginginkan ada yang terluka._

 _Ini semua adalah tontonan konyol, untuk para makhluk buas tersebut._

Harry menangkap wajah Hermione di antara ratusan wajah tersebut, satu-satunya yang tampak jelas khawatir dan cemas. Tak sanggup berseru, berteriak menyemangati. Satu-satunya.

" _Accio_ Nimbus 2000!"ujarnya, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Harry menunggu beberapa detik. Naga Ekor-Berduri masih menggeram-geram kepadanya di sisi lain arena, merunduk rendah di atas telur-telurnya. Sebuah suara dengung aneh terdengar di udara, di antara suara-suara teriakan para penonton. Harry mengira itu karena telinganya berdenging.

Namun ada yang aneh. Sudah empat puluh detik, dan Nimbus 2000 belum datang juga.

Harry mengernyit. Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi, kali ini lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya, dan mengayunkannya.

" _Accio_ Nimbus 2000!" serunya.

Suara dengung itu muncul kembali. Harry mengernyit, memandang ke sekelilingnya. Suara tersebut sepertinya berasal dari tribune, suara yang aneh... Dan...

Pemahaman menghantam dirinya.

"Tidak," gumamnya. _"ACCIO_ NIMBUS 2000!"

Dan kali ini Harry dapat melihatnya: dengung pelan tersebut berasal dari aktifnya dinding sihir transparan, yang terlihat sejenak selama beberapa detik saat dia melancarkan mantra panggil tersebut. Mengelilingi arena bagaikan kubah biru transparan raksasa, memayunginya seluruhnya.

"Tampaknya Mr Potter berusaha melancarkan Mantra Panggil! Ya, sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan," seru Bagman keras-keras. "Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Juara hanya boleh melaksanakan tugas dengan alat Tongkat Sihir mereka. Tak boleh ada tambahan alat dari luar! Dinding Sihir yang dipasang oleh petugas telah menjamin hal tersebut!"

 _Apa?_

"Jadi strategi pertama Mr Potter gagal. Kita akan melihat strateginya yang berikutnya, semoga bisa lebih manjur -"

 _Apa?_

"Dan karena usaha pelanggaran tersebut, tampaknya para juri telah setuju untuk mengurangi nilai Mr Potter! Sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan!"

Harry menganga kepada tribune juri. Tentunya itu semua hanya bercanda, kan? Dia tidak mengingat adanya perisai yang mencegahnya untuk menambah alat bantuan dulu!

Geraman naga dari sudut lain lapangan, suara "Booo!" dari para penonton, dan keramaian tersebut semuanya menyadarkannya. Harry menoleh kembali kepada si naga, yang tampak masih sangat siaga merunduk di atas telur-telurnya, menggeram-geram dengan mengancam.

 _Dunia sialan, sialan, sialan!_ Batin Harry. Dia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi, panitia Triwizard di sini tampaknya jauh lebih pintar dan ketat dibandingkan yang ada di dunianya. Entah bagaimana bisa.

Namun dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa mundur di sini. Mengernyit, dia memikirkan kemungkinan dan cara-cara yang bisa dia lakukan. Pilihan-pilihan yang ada, hal-hal yang dapat dia lakukan...

"Oke," gumam Harry, menghunus tongkat sihirnya bagai pedang. "Kita akan bermain sedikit, naga. Kuharap kamu tidak terlalu keberatan."

Ekor-Berduri Hungaria menggeram, asap membumbung dari hidungnya.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, menatap mata satu sama lain. Kuning bertemu dengan hijau, manusia dan naga, ksatria dan monster, dipertemukan dalam arena penuh makhluk haus darah...

Dan Harry maju.

Dua mantra usir membuat tiga batu seukuran tiga meter di depannya terangkat dan meluncur kencang ke si naga, yang menyabet semuanya dengan ujung ekornya yang panjang. Batu-batu tersebut pecah berkeping-keping, menghantam dinding sihir yang menyelubungi tribune guna melindungi penonton.

Harry maju, melancarkan mantra panggil terhadap semua pecahan batu tersebut. Semuanya meluncur ke arahnya kembali, dan, dengan satu ayunan lagi, semuanya terlevitasi di hadapannya.

Transfigurasi sederhana mengubah setiap pecahan batu menjadi pasak-pasak beton raksasa. Harry mengangkat mereka, kemudian menjatuhkan dua di antaranya ke si naga.

Karena ukurannya yang lebih ramping dan kecil, ekor si naga tidak sanggup menjangkau mereka. Keduanya menghantam si naga keras-keras, dan si naga mengeluarkan suara raungan. Penonton bersorak, Bagman meneriakkan sesuatu.

Harry mulai berlari. Kesempatannya hanya ada sekarang.

" _Conjunctivito!"_ serunya.

Kutukan tersebut meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihirnya bagai peluru meriam berwarna ungu, menghantam si naga tepat di mata kanannya. Ekor-Berduri Hungaria meraung kesakitan, mengayunkan kepalanya dengan liar.

Harry tinggal berjarak lima meter dari menggapai telur emas. Dia yakin dia akan berhasil, si naga masih kesakitan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam telur emas dan mengacungkannya dengan penuh kejayaan ke udara -

Hanya saja bukan itu yang terjadi.

Si naga, yang mengayun-ayunkan kepalanya dengan liar, menyemburkan api dalam jumlah luar biasa. Perisai yang melindungi tribun terkena, sihirnya menipis dan meleleh. Para penyihir penjaga bergegas memperbaikinya. Si naga masih tidak bisa melihat, terus meluncurkan bunga api ke segala arah -

Sampai akhirnya, dia memfokuskan semburannya pada satu titik: titik di mana Harry berada.

" _PROTEGO!"_ teriak Harry, segala mantra non-verbal dilupakan.

Perisai biru transparan mengembang melindunginya dari api tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan perisai tersebut harus menghadapi api naga, dan rasanya sangat amat berbeda dibandingkan yang pernah dia alami sebelumnya.

Kalau kutukan-kutukan biasa akan memantul, atau memberi tekanan, atau bahkan memecahkan perisai pelindung, api naga tidak. Api tersebut menyelimuti perisai, membakarnya bagai api membakar sumbu lilin, melelehkannya perlahan-lahan. Temperatur ratusan derajat terasa sangat jelas di udara. Harry meringis kesakitan. Kulitnya memanas, darahnya terasa mendidih. Tangannya yang menahan tongkat sihirnya gemetar, seolah dia sedang menahan kereta api.

 _Aku harus menghindar! Aku harus menjauh dari sini!_

Harry memaksa dirinya membuka mata. Rasanya sangat pedih, menatap api yang mengelilingnya, bagai menatap api unggun dalam jarak lima sentimeter saja. Panas, sakit, namun Harry mencoba menahannya. Dia tak bisa melancarkan sihir apapun selagi dia masih mempertahankan perisai sihirnya. Dia mundur dengan perlahan-lahan, kakinya mulai gemetar sementara api terus menekan dan membakar perisainya. Dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran -

Mendadak, serangkaian hal terjadi.

Pertama, panas lenyap seluruhnya. Nyaris sama seperti semua dimulai, panas lenyap digantikan dengan sejuk. Harry sampai berjengit kaget, nyaris saja melepas perisainya. Entah bagaimana, api yang membakar perisainya masih ada, namun panasnya lenyap sepenuhnya.

Kedua, dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Dia melihat ke depannya, ke sekelilingnya. Api membungkus dirinya sepenuhnya, seolah dunia telah terbakar dan dia adalah satu-satunya saksi yang berdiri di dalam kubah biru transparan yang tipis dan ringkih. Sangat aneh, dan sangat ganjil.

Ketiga, yang terakhir dan paling dahsyat, adalah seseorang mendadak muncul begitu saja di luar perisai biru transparannya. Seseorang tersebut melangkah di dalam api, menyibakkannya dengan mudah bagai membuka kain korden jendela. Bisa berpikir lebih jernih, dan bisa melihat lebih jelas, Harry menyaksikan wujud orang tersebut:

Laki-laki. Posturnya sedang, tingginya nyaris sama dengannya. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan. Sweater hitam dan celana hitam. Sepasang mata cokelat, dan fitur wajah yang familiar. _Sangat familiar._

Senyum mengembang di bibir pria tersebut. Di dalam api dia berdiri, di antara api dia berbicara. Pakaian dan rambutnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, kedua tangannya ada di dalam saku celana, gayanya sangat santai dan congkak, seperti seseorang yang memandang segalanya lebih rendah dari dirinya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Harry Potter," kata pria tersebut, terdengar sangat riang dan antusias.

.


	5. The Tip of the Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _**Disclaimer:** _ _I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._
> 
>  **A/N:** Chapter berikutnya... Ini dia. Silakan baca, nikmati, dan tinggalkan review. Apapun diterima, dari kritik, saran, sampai api dan lava untuk membakar tulisan ini menjadi debu. Satu hal: tak menerima Troll. Siapapun yang tidak suka AU silakan pergi. Tinggalkan fic ini, jauhi aku. Silakan.
> 
>  _Enjoy!_

_Kamu bodoh, Harry Potter. Kamu akan kehilangan segalanya._

 _Kamu gila, Harry Potter. Kamu akan tersiksa selamanya._

 _._

Api masih menyambar-nyambar, menjilat-jilat perisai biru transparan miliknya. Namun rasa panas telah lenyap begitu saja, bersamaan dengan munculnya pria di hadapannya tersebut. Congkak, berpenampilan penuh percaya diri, rapi, dan dengan senyum yang terlatih, Harry bisa menganggapnya sebagai salah satu dari artis-artis Hollywood kalau saja pria tersebut tidak sedang berdiri di dalam kobaran api naga yang tersibak.

"Harry Potter," pria tersebut berkata, tersenyum. "Akhirnya."

Harry menjaga tongkatnya tetap terangkat, menahan perisai biru transparan di hadapannya untuk tetap mengembang. Samar-samar dia menyadari bahwa perisainya mungkin tak akan berguna banyak menghadapi orang yang bisa berdiri di dalam api naga, namun itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Dia tak mau berdiri dengan terbuka begitu saja, tanpa pertahanan sama sekali, dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Harry keras.

"Ah, ya, ya. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, pasti itu hal pertama yang kamu tanyakan. Selalu ingin tahu, Harry?" kata pria tersebut, nyengir mengejek.

Harry tidak menyukainya. Dia sangat tidak menyukainya. Menghadapi situasi di mana dia tak mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang harus dia katakan, memberinya perasaan bahwa dia benar-benar lemah di hadapan kekuatan-kekuatan yang lebih superior dibanding dirinya.

Seperti pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, contohnya.

"Kuulangi lagi, siapa kamu?" geram Harry, dan pria tersebut terkekeh.

"Ah, baik, baik. _Geez_ , meskipun, kuakui kamu sedang dalam masalah besar di sini, hmmm..." pria tersebut melihat ke sekelilingnya, ke api yang masih menyelimuti mereka berdua tanpa henti - membentuk suatu lingkaran berkubah yang mirip dengan tempurung.

Menyadari tatapan Harry padanya, pria tersebut kembali menoleh dan nyengir lebar. "Oh! Mengenai aku, ya, hmm..." dia mengangkat alisnya, tampak seolah sedang berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "...Kamu bisa menyebutku _Mars_. Ya, mungkin kamu bisa menyebutku Mars, cukup bagus."

 _Mars. Nama planet dan nama..._ Harry menyipitkan matanya. "Dewa?"

"Mungkin sebutan 'Titan' lebih tepat untukku," pria tersebut terkekeh lagi. "Tapi marilah kita lupakan itu untuk sejenak. Aku di sini karena semata ingin bertemu denganmu, Harry James Potter! Bukan untuk memperkenalkan diriku!"

Genggaman tangannya di tongkat sihir miliknya sudah sangat erat, sampai-sampai Harry bisa merasakan tongkat tersebut bergetar dan nyaris retak di bawah kulitnya. Namun dia tidak mau mengendurkannya sedikit pun.

"Apa tujuanmu ke sini?" desis Harry.

" _Well_ , kurang lebih untuk mencari tahu, apakah _benar_ yang dikatakan kabar-kabar burung tersebut," pria tersebut, Mars, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Harry dengan penasaran. "Dan ternyata kabar-kabar tersebut benar. _Kamu_ benar-benar ada di sini, Harry James Potter."

Harry mengernyit dalam-dalam. "Seingatku _aku_ sudah ada di sini sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, ya, ya. Tapi, setidaknya bukan diri _mu_ , 'kan, Harry?" Mars nyengir geli. "Sebuah kehormatan... dan sebuah pengalaman tak terhingga harganya, bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini."

"Apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Harry, mulai bosan dan kesal dengan sikap sang Titan. "Kamu datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejek-ejekku? Melihatku seperti mengamati hewan di kebun binatang?"

"Oh, terlalu tidak sabaran," Mars mengangguk-angguk. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, kuberitahu saja langsung tujuan utamaku, ya."

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan dan mulus, Harry menyaksikan sebuah tongkat sihir muncul dari lengan baju Mars. Panjang, kira-kira tiga puluh sentimeter lebih. Berwarna hitam dan dengan ujung menyala biru. Aura putih memancar dari sang Titan, membuatnya tampak menguarkan aura yang berpendar lembut di tengah kobaran api.

"Aku ingin kamu bergabung denganku, Harry Potter. Aku ingin kamu ikut denganku," cengiran Mars perlahan berubah menjadi seringai. "Dan aku mau sekarang juga."

Harry merasakan alarm berdering keras di dalam kepalanya. Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua sama-sama memasang kuda-kuda duel.

"Mau apa kamu denganku, bajingan?" geram Harry.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Harry Potter," Mars menyeringai. "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Harry menggertakkan giginya. Jawaban atas ajakan pria tersebut, _penyihir_ tersebut, sudah melaju ke mulutnya bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat ajakannya:

" _Tidak,"_ desis Harry penuh racun.

"Sudah kuduga," Mars menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus kubawa dengan sedikit paksaan, Harry. Sori."

Pendaran biru di ujung tongkat sihir Mars menyala terang, dan Harry menjatuhkan dirinya ke samping.

" _FULMEN!"_

Petir putih, petir putih luar biasa besar dan dahsyat, menyambar tempat di mana sepersekian detik lalu Harry berdiri. Kematian dan kekuatan luar biasa bertiup di sepanjang garis lurus tersebut, membuat seluruh dunia terasa berhenti. Pecahan-pecahan perisai biru transparan milik Harry melayang-layang di udara, memantulkan bayangan-bayangan api, wajah kedua penyihir, dan nyala cahaya putih tersebut.

Begitu petir tersebut habis, Harry membuka matanya kembali. Dia menggeram buas, menatap Mars yang mengalihkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya lagi, bersiap mengirimkan serangan berikutnya. Insting mengambil alih, Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya lebih dulu, menyerukan salah satu mantra terkuat yang dia kuasai:

" _FIENDFYRE!"_

Harry sempat melihat Mars tersenyum memamerkan giginya, tampak puas dan lapar, sebelum api merah dalam jumlah raksasa meluncur keluar dari ujung tongkatnya dan menyambar tanah serta bumi sekaligus.

Kemudian mendadak semuanya bergerak kembali.

Panas luar biasa menyengat seluruh sel-sel di tubuh Harry, muncul dengan begitu mendadaknya sampai-sampai dia nyaris melepas genggamannya pada tongkat sihirnya. Api naga kembali terasa panas, membakar tanah di sekelilingnya. Dan, kali ini, melengkapi api makhluk ganas tersebut adalah api Fiendfyre dari Harry sendiri.

Samar-samar, dari jauh terdengar suara-suara, namun Harry tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah mendorong rasa panas tersebut sejauh mungkin darinya.

Dia meraung, mengerahkan seluruh daya konsentrasi serta tekadnya pada sihir di genggaman tangannya. Api merah dari ujung tongkatnya berubah menjadi kepala ular. Satu kepala, dua kepala, empat, sampai tujuh. Semuanya mengeluarkan suara-suara raungan yang mirip dengan suara singa, mendorong api si naga menjauh dari Harry.

Naga tersebut meraung juga, dan berikutnya dia membakar habis rantai yang mengikatnya. Dia terbang ke udara.

Kepala-kepala ular-api milik Fiendfyre dari Harry terjulur ke atas, berusaha menggapainya. Namun kali ini, si naga sudah siap. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang sesaat, kemudian menyemburkan api dalam jumlah jauh lebih besar lagi ke daratan.

Dua kepala Fiendfyre luluh sekaligus, menyisakan lima dari mereka berusaha keras untuk melawan tekanan api tersebut.

Harry merasakan tekanan tersebut terlalu besar. Tenaga api dari si naga terlalu tinggi, _jauh_ lebih kuat dibandingkan Fiendfyre darinya. Api makhluk gaib terdahsyat, jenis terganas, melawan sihir dirinya yang hanya bertubuh empat belas tahun. Dia merasakan genggaman di tongkatnya semakin melemah, rasa panas membakar dirinya, membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dan, tepat saat dia akan jatuh berlutut, dia mendengar sesuatu.

Suara teriakan, dari tempat duduk penonton.

Dia mendongak kaget dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Api telah membakar seluruh arena, menjilat-jilat dinding sihir yang melindungi pentonton di stadion. Suara-suara panik, jeritan, dan banyak lainnya dari para penonton yang berusaha keras melarikan diri. Para penyihir dan petugas keamanan mencoba melindungi mereka, namun kekacauan sudah sangat parah dan tak bisa dibendung.

 _Hermione_ , gumam sebuah suara dari dalam kepalanya.

Menggeram rendah, dia bangkit berdiri tegak lagi. Dia tak boleh membiarkan orang-orang tersebut terluka, dia tak boleh membiarkan mereka kenapa-kenapa. Bahkan kalaupun mereka telah memberinya perlakuan mengerikan, dia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

Hermione ada di antara mereka, dan itu lebih dari alasan yang cukup.

Meraung, Harry mendorong Fiendfyre-nya maju. Dua kepala kembali tumbuh dari pangkal tongkatnya, bahu-membahu bersama lima kepala lainnya menyemburkan api untuk mendorong api Naga. Perlahan, sangat perlahan tapi pasti, api Naga terdorong balik. Harry maju selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, terus mendorong.

Si Naga mengeluarkan suara raungan mengerikan, namun Harry tak begitu memedulikannya. Dia datang ke sini dengan misi, dan dia akan menyelesaikannya.

Telur emas berhasil dia raih. Dia memeluk benda tersebut erat-erat dengan satu tangan, berusaha bangkit dan pergi, namun posisinya yang kini nyaris tepat berada di bawah si Naga sedikit banyak merugikannya: api Naga mendorongnya lebih kencang dan lebih kuat, kebakaran semakin menyebar di mana-mana, menyebarkan panas yang membutakan.

Tepat saat dia mengira dia akan pingsan, sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar dari belakangnya.

Berikutnya, suara bergemuruh terdengar membelah api, angin, dan daratan. Cahaya putih meluncur dari stadion, menghantam kepala Naga telak-telak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Si Naga mengeluarkan suara raungan marah, namun tak ada apapun yang bisa dia perbuat.

Naga tersebut kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia terpental, jatuh ke tanah di luar stadion dengan bunyi mengerikan, dan tidak bangkit kembali.

Beban berat bagai telah terangkat begitu saja dari tubuh Harry. Dia mengerjap bingung. Fiendfyre-nya lenyap dengan satu ayunan tongkat sihirnya. Api di arena padam dalam pusaran angin dan hujan yang muncul entah dari mana, dan dia merasakan kesejukan luar biasa setelah panas yang membakar bagai neraka barusan.

Dia berbalik perlahan, dan melihat Albus Dumbledore telah turun ke arena. Jubah ungunya melambai-lambai, janggut dan rambut panjangnya yang keperakan tertiup angin. Dalam kondisi seperti itu dia tampak sangat agung, sangat sakti, dan sangat menakjubkan. Tubuhnya bagai menguarkan aura putih yang membumbung di udara, pancaran tenaganya sangat luar biasa hingga menusuk ke kalbu.

Harry tersenyum pada Dumbledore, perasaan lega memenuhi dirinya. Kehilangan tenaga, dia jatuh berlutut dan membiarkan kegelapan menelannya.

.

* * *

 _Aku masih muda. Sangat muda, berdiri di hadapan tumpukan ilmu dan keajaiban yang agung. Naif, bodoh, dan berpikir egois._

 _Berpikir bahwa aku adalah yang paling benar. Berpikir bahwa tujuanku paling penting dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini._

* * *

 _._

Kembali lagi. Membuka mata lagi, melihat langit-langit putih dan dinding bersih serta aroma steril yang melayang-layang di udara. Kasur yang empuk di bawah punggungnya, bantal yang nyaman dan setelan baju rumah sakit yang biasa.

Telur emas berdiri di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya. Dia memandanginya selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas pelan.

Sudah lama dia tidak merasa seletih dan selelah ini, apalagi dengan situasi yang sekarang harus dihadapinya.

"Ada apa, Profesor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore bergerak tanpa suara, berjalan tenang ke samping tempat tidur Harry. Dari posisinya, Harry tak bisa melihat kepala sekolahnya itu bergerak, namun dia bisa merasakan tusukan tatapan mata biru cemerlang tersebut padanya. Bahkan walaupun Dumbledore tak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore pelan.

Harry menggerakkan bahunya sedikit.

"Masih utuh. Saya bisa merasakannya, sir," Harry tersenyum kecil. "Saya berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Dumbledore. Diam beberapa detik, sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Posisi ketiga, di atas Mr Diggory dan di bawah Miss Delacour."

Alis Harry terangkat sedikit mendengar hal tersebut. Sejenak terpikir olehnya untuk menanyakan skornya, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan pertanyaannya yang berikutnya:

"Apakah ada penonton yang terluka?"

"Luka-luka ringan terjadi karena adanya kepanikan tersebut," Dumbledore berkata. "Tapi kujamin tak ada yang terluka parah. Terutama Miss Granger."

Tambahan detil terakhir tersebut melegakan bagian dalam dada Harry dengan sangat drastis, namun dia mendapati dirinya tak bisa bereaksi lebih. Dia menoleh sedikit kepada Dumbledore, memandang pria tua tersebut.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya.

"Miss Granger ada di asrama, sedang beristirahat," Dumbledore menjawab, mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit ke jam dinding di seberang ruangan. "Sekarang sudah tengah malam."

Harry mengerjap. Itu baru menarik. "Ini bukan pagi hari?"

"Bukan," jawab Dumbledore, nada bingung terdengar dari suaranya. "Kenapa, Harry?"

"Ah, tidak, sir. Hanya saja..." _aku terbiasa terbangun dari perawatanku di pagi hari,_ "...aku hanya heran kenapa ruangan ini masih terang."

"Cahaya lilin," jawab Dumbledore, seolah itu adalah hal yang sudah sangat jelas, menunjuk ke lilin-lilin yang melayang dekat langit-langit. "Agar tidak terlalu gelap di malam hari, terutama pada saat ini."

 _Pada saat ini._ "Ah," Harry bergumam, mengerti sepenuhnya apa maksud Dumbledore. Dia mengerti apa tujuan Dumbledore datang ke sini. Memalingkan wajahnya, dia kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan, yang berhias lilin-lilin tersebut, dan menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit tambahan dalam diam, akhirnya Dumbledore menghela napas pelan. Dengan suara yang terdengar berisi campuran sedih dan menyesal, Dumbledore berbicara.

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan, Harry?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Harry kaget. Dia tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu yang akan dikeluarkan. Namun, dia tidak begitu terkejut juga. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan...

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Banyak hal, sir."

"Apa saja?"

"Banyak... hal-hal mengerikan, yang bahkan aku tak sadar telah melakukannya," jawab Harry, serak dan lelah. Dia tersenyum getir. "Cukup banyak hingga sanggup memberikanku mimpi buruk nyaris setiap malam."

Dumbledore terdiam. Harry juga menutup mulutnya, tidak mau memberikan informasi lebih banyak dari yang Dumbledore minta. Dia tidak, atau setidaknya, belum diminta untuk menceritakan _yang sesungguhnya._ Dia tidak perlu menguraikannya, apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sihir hitam yang sangat dalam," ujar Dumbledore. "Kamu sanggup mengendalikannya."

"Fiendfyre?" tanya Harry, mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Saya tidak bisa mengendalikannya, sir. Saya hanya bertindak berdasarkan insting tadi siang."

Dumbledore terdiam. Dengan suara rendah, dia menambahkan, "Empat hari lalu, Harry."

Alis Harry meloncat tinggi dahinya. "Empat hari lalu? Sudah selama itu?"

Anggukan pelan. "Kamu terluka bakar parah. Perawatan intensif, dan sebagainya, membuatmu tak tersadar selama tiga hari. Sekarang sudah hari keempat setelah Tugas Pertama."

Harry terdiam. Setelah keterkejutan tersebut, perlahan-lahan dirinya kembali ke ketenangannya yang semula. Dia kini mengerti, kenapa tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa sakit, sudah tidak ada sisa-sisa perban, luka, dan apapun juga di tubuhnya: mereka semua sudah menyembuh selama tiga hari perawatannya.

Diam lama sekali. Satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan tersebut hanyalah jarum jam dinding yang terus berdetak. _Waktu_ , pikir Harry samar-samar. Waktu terus bergerak sementara mereka diam seperti ini, sementara banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan dan harus dia pertimbangkan.

Ron sudah meninggal.

Sirius Black bukanlah walinya. Dia adalah Sang Pengkhianat yang menjual orangtua Harry kepada Voldemort.

Tidak ada Barty Crouch Jr. , namun namanya masih keluar dari Piala Api. Seseorang ingin dia berkompetisi. Seseorang lain, dan mungkin dengan alasan yang lain juga.

Voldemort masih ada di luar sana. Mungkin sudah ditemukan oleh Sirius. Dia lebih cerdas dan lebih pintar dibandingkan Pettigrew, dia pasti bisa menemukan tuannya jauh lebih cepat dan membangkitkannya kembali tanpa masalah.

Pengamanan di Turnamen Triwizard lebih kuat. Lebih mengerikan, lebih kejam, dan tanpa ampun.

Dan, terakhir, seorang pria yang muncul begitu saja dari antara semburan api naga. Penampilan yang _familiar,_ senyum yang penuh percaya diri, tongkat sihir berwarna hitam yang bernapaskan petir.

 _Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Benarkah ini dunia yang ditinggali oleh seorang_ dirinya yang lain?

Setelah beberapa puluh menit yang terasa berjam-jam, akhirnya Dumbledore kembali berbicara. Dia berkata pelan, "Apakah ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan padaku, Harry?"

Harry menghela napasnya pelan. Dia menjawab, "Anda tahu jawaban apa yang akan saya berikan, profesor."

Dumbledore menatapnya dengan sedih. "Aku berharap... kamu mau lebih mempercayaiku, Harry."

Harry terdiam lagi. Begitu banyak emosi yang terkandung dalam kata-kata tersebut, hingga rasanya dadanya terasa tertekan. Namun dia menyingkirkan perasaan tersebut dengan mudah, begitu saja, dan menggeleng pelan kepada langit-langit.

"Terima kasih, sir," jawab Harry. "Tapi saya tak bisa melakukannya."

Dumbledore menunduk, mengangguk kecil. Dia bergerak kembali, berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur Harry, menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Namun sebelum dia keluar, dia menoleh ke balik bahunya dan berkata, "Kementerian menempatkan tiga Auror untuk menjagamu, Harry. Mereka akan menemuimu besok, untuk memberikan beberapa pertanyaan."

Harry mengeluh. "Siapa saja 'mereka' ini?"

"Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman, Mr Fudge, Mr Scrimgeour dan Mr Robards," jawab Dumbledore. "Serta beberapa orang dari Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir."

"Apakah saya harus khawatir?"

Kata-kata berikutnya dari Dumbledore terdengar seolah dia mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum. "Tidak, aku yakin tidak perlu. Selamat malam, Harry."

"Selamat malam, profesor," jawab Harry. "Dan terima kasih untuk bingkisan permennya."

Pintu rumah sakit menutup, dan Harry duduk lebih tegak. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya, di mana sebuah kotak berdiri di sebelah telur emasnya. Empat permen jeruk dia ambil, dan, membuka bungkus salah satu dari mereka, dia memakannya dan kembali memikirkan apa-apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **-XXXXX-**

 **.**

Kegelapan masih menyelimuti Hogwarts malam itu. Cahaya-cahaya dari kastil satu per satu padam, penghuni kastil nyaris seluruhnya telah pergi tidur.

Walaupun demikian, di luar kastil semuanya masih bergerak. Ada hutan yang bergoyang pelan karena angin, hewan-hewan malam yang berburu mencari mangsa. Para serigala melolong dari antara belukar, suara mereka bergaung di lembah-lembah. Dedalu Perkasa mengayun-ayunkan dahannya perlahan, mengganggu burung-burung malam yang mencoba hinggap di batangnya.

Hingga mendadak, dia terdiam. Berubah menjadi kaku bagai marmer.

Di bawah cahaya redup bulan sabit, sesosok hewan berkaki empat meluncur keluar dari lubang di antara akar-akar Dedalu. Berlari kencang menaiki tanjakan, dia berhenti di atas lembah rendah, menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengambil kembali napasnya.

Anjing hitam besar laksana beruang, berdiri tegak menatap kastil agung di hadapannya. Siluet kastil terpantulkan di matanya yang menyala di kegelapan, dia memamerkan gigi-giginya bagai menyeringai.

Dengan geraman rendah, dia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Mengencangkan otot-otot kakinya, mengambil napasnya sedalam mungkin dan mengatupkan mulutnya, dia meloncat ke menuruni lembah.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia berlari menuju Hogwarts.

.

Jalur-jalur di Hogwarts begitu dihafalnya. Pengetahuannya akan kastil tersebut jauh melebihi ketiga mantan sahabatnya yang dulu.

Dengan mudah dia menyusup masuk, melewati jalan-jalan rahasia yang tak terjamah oleh siapapun selama bertahun-tahun. Menyelinap di antara bayang-bayang, merunduk di bawah cahaya, menghindari mata dan telinga apapun yang ada di kastil - dari hantu, sampai lukisan-lukisan - dia terus bergerak dengan cepat.

Jalur yang dia tempuh berputar-putar, sangat rumit dan naik-turun antar lantai satu dengan lainnya. Namun pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mencapai tujuannya.

Lantai tempat rumah sakit berada.

Suara-suara samar terdengar dari ujung koridor panjang tersebut. Dia berhenti dan menyelinap ke bayang-bayang, menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengarkan dan mengidentifikasi suara-suara tersebut lebih jelas.

"...tak ada kopi..."

"...jangan mengeluh, Dawlish..."

Dua orang di sebelah kiri.

"...perintah untuk tetap siaga..."

"...kenapa kita yang harus berjaga..."

Dua orang sebelah kanan.

Empat orang Auror, berjaga di depan pintu tersebut. Keempat-empatnya kemungkinan belum berpengalaman tempur maupun berpengelaman perang, dilihat dari postur dan gaya mereka berdiri dan berbicara. Kemungkinan rekrutan paska tahun 1985, saat perburuan sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut dan penyihir hitam lainnya telah berhenti.

Dia menghela napasnya, bersandar ke dinding. Tongkat sihirnya dia hunus perlahan, digenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Dia tahu Lily mungkin akan menertawakannya karena ini: _gugup sebelum bertempur?_ Namun dia juga tahu bahwa Lily pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling mengkhawatirkannya nanti di lapangan, saat pertempuran berlangsung.

 _Ah, masa lalu._

Tersenyum dan mendengus kecil, dia bergerak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Cahaya hijau dengan telak menghantam salah satu Auror, yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Auror tersebut langsung jatuh tertelungkup, nyawanya lenyap dalam satu kutukan.

"Apa yang -"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Niat dan tekad harus dituangkan penuh-penuh dalam kutukan kematian, kalau tidak cahaya hijau tersebut paling maksimal hanya akan membuat korbannya mimisan.

Orang kedua jatuh, dan akhirnya dua orang sisanya sadar bahwa mereka diserang.

" _Stupefy!"_

" _Collobortus!"_

Dia menangkis kedua mantra bela diri standar tersebut dengan mudah. Menghindari rentetan mantra berikutnya, dia merunduk dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Auror yang ada di sebelah kanan.

 _Inaccio!_

Mantra usir bekerja dengan baik. Pria malang tersebut terangkat dari tempatnya berdiri, terlempar keluar dengan memecahkan jendela dalam prosesnya.

Auror terakhir menganga memandang kejadian tersebut. Dia menoleh ke arah si penyerang, berniat untuk melawan balik, namun terlambat.

Sepasang taring menerkamnya, mematahkan lehernya dalam sekejap.

.

.

Saat suara kaca pecah terdengar, Harry seketika membuka matanya, tegang dan terjaga.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tongkatnya dari balik bantal. Dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan rumah sakit, berdiri di antara ranjang-ranjang yang berhadapan. Tongkat sihir telah siap di tangan, kutukan siap untuk dilontarkan.

Suara mengerikan seperti kayu dipatahkan terdengar dari luar, kemudian semuanya diam.

Harry mengernyit. Dia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya lebih erat lagi, mengacungkannya ke pintu. Dia berharap Madam Pomfrey tidak terbangun karena keributan barusan. Dia akan mendapatkan kesulitan besar kalau harus bertarung sembari melindungi orang lain.

Suara langkah-langkah pelan terdengar dari luar ruangan. Dan, sama pelannya dengan suara langkah tersebut, pintu membuka.

" _Deprimo!"_

Satu bola cahaya besar, mantra peremuk cadas, meluncur dari ujung tongkat Harry dan menghantam pintu rumah sakit utuh-utuh. Kedua daun pintu kayu tersebut terpental, pecah menjadi serpihan sementara bola cahaya tersebut terus melaju sepanjang koridor, menghantam dinding di kejauhan dan menjebolnyadengan suara debum yang mungkin bisa membangunkan seluruh kastil.

Mendengar gaung hantaman mantranya tersebut, Harry meringis sedikit. Dia tak menyangka mantra tersebut akan menghasilkan efek seperti itu pada dinding Hogwarts. Tongkat sihirnya berasap, penuh kekuatan tak terbendung.

Sejenak, dia mengira dia akan mendapati mayat si penyusup. Dia menunggu sampai asap dari puing-puing reruntuhan turun sepenuhnya, sampai dia bisa melihat jelas.

Mendadak, dari sudut matanya Harry mendapati adanya gerakan. Sesosok hitam melesat di bawah ranjang-ranjang, bergerak cepat menuju ke arahnya -

" _Flipendo! Defodio!"_

Ranjang-ranjang tersebut hancur satu per satu, namun tak satu pun mantra dari Harry mengenai sosok yang melesat dengan sangat gesit tersebut. Dia tak bisa melihat jelas karena asap, debu, dan serpihan-serpihan kayu yang melayang di udara. Dia mundur, terus melancarkan kutukan-kutukan -

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Madam Pomfrey baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Harry menganga memandangnya, otaknya kosong, _shock_ dan tak bisa berpikir -

Tepat saat itu, seekor anjing besar melesat dari balik ranjang, menggulingkan kasur tersebut dan menerjang Harry. Rahangnya yang besar mengatup ke tangan kanan Harry yang memegang tongkat sihir, memelintirnya dan mematahkannya.

" _AAAARGH!"_

Jeritan kesakitan Harry ditelan oleh peristiwa berikutnya: Dia terlempar ke belakang hingga menubruk kaca dengan kekuatan besar. Jendela tersebut pecah, ujung-ujung kayu dan beling yang tajam menusuk-nusuk punggungnya. Dia baru mau menjerit lagi, ketika dia menyadari bahwa mendadak udara terasa sangat dingin.

Harry didorong keluar jendela, jatuh ke bawah perlahan-lahan bagai gerak lamban. Rasa sakit membutakannya, kacamatanya terlepas, dia tak bisa melihat -

Anjing besar hitam tersebut berubah menjadi manusia, yang dalam sekejap langsung mengeluarkan sebatang tongkat sihir. Dengan satu ayunan, gerak jatuhnya melambat, seolah-olah mereka masuk ke dalam air. Akhirnya, dengan mulus, mereka mendarat di tanah.

" _Stupefy,"_ gumamnya pelan. Harry menghentikan perlawanannya, jatuh terbius oleh mantra tersebut. Puas, dia mengeluarkan tas kulit naga, menyambar tubuh Harry dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas tersebut.

Mantra perluasan-tak-terdeteksi adalah salah satu mantra paling praktis dalam sejarah, itu sudah terbukti berkali-kali.

Menyampirkan tas tersebut ke bahunya, Dia mulai berlari kembali. Anjing besar hitam menggantikan wujudnya dalam sekejap, melesat menyeberangi halaman kastil dengan cepat, menuruni undakan menuju ke tepian danau tempat Dedalu Perkasa berada.

Namun, belum sampai di sana, sesosok hitam muncul begitu saja, seolah jatuh dari langit. Anjing tersebut berhenti, menatap sosok tersebut lekat-lekat.

Angin dingin bertiup kembali di halaman dan lembah, serta cahaya redup bulan purnama menerangi wujud sosok tersebut. Jubah hitam yang berkelebat bak kelelawar, tampak impresif dan mengancam. Wajah pucat, hidung yang bengkok, dan rambut panjang sebahu yang tak terawat. Dan, melengkapi itu semua, adalah tongkat sihir yang menyala di genggamannya.

Anjing tersebut mengeluarkan suara seperti menghela napas. Dia berdiri, dan kembali mengambil wujud manusianya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, sementara kedua pria tersebut saling tatap. Eksresi mereka kaku, tak terbaca, mata mereka tampak tajam dan rambut mereka tertiup angin. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mereka berdua miliki, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin mereka katakan, namun tak ada yang terucap.

Hingga akhirnya, pria berjubah hitam tersebut berbicara.

"Kenapa malam ini, Black?"

Sirius mengangkat bahunya sedikit. " _Dia_ menganggap bahwa situasi sangat berbahaya jika menunda-nunda lebih lama lagi. Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa Potter ke hadapannya malam ini juga."

"Ah," Snape mengangguk kecil. "Ternyata kalian membaca koran _Daily Prophet_? Sangat... menarik."

Tak menjawab hal tersebut, Sirius tetap diam, memandangi Snape dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Snape, masih tak berekspresi, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat ke tas yang dipanggul oleh Sirius.

"Kamu berhasil melakukannya... dengan cukup cepat," gumam Snape.

Sirius tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku lebih andal dalam hal ini. Ada alasannya aku yang ditugaskan dalam puluhan penyusupan dulu kala, Snape."

"Ya... begitu," Snape mengangguk. "Kemampuan tempurmu masih sangat tinggi, Black."

"Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan basa-basinya, eh, _Snivellus_?" desis Sirius, mencibir kepada Snape. "Aku ada tugas sekarang, dan aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Kamu minggir, membiarkanku lewat, maka aku akan memberitahu kepada Pangeran Kegelapan bahwa kamu masih setia kepadanya. Jika tidak..."

Sirius menyeringai. "Kamu tahu bahwa pengkhianatan tak dapat diampuni, Snivellus."

Snape mengernyit, lengan kirinya yang berhiaskan Tanda Kegelapan menegang sedikit. Dia tahu apa maksud dari kata-kata Sirius tersebut, dan dia sekarang dihadapkan pada pilihan. Pertanyaannya juga sederhana: _yang mana yang akan dia pilih?_

Tepat saat itu, sebuah bola cahaya putih meluncur dari menara kastil, melayang jauh ke langit hingga mencapai awan. Kemudian, bola cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi sangat terang, membuncah menjadi puluhan bola cahaya kecil yang jatuh perlahan-lahan ke daratan sembari menerangi lembah dan halaman kastil yang gelap.

 _Flare_ sihir, yang sangat kuat. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk bisa menebak siapa yang meluncurkan sihir tersebut.

" _Dumbledore,"_ desis Sirius, penuh ketidaksukaan. "Sangat bergaya."

Snape masih memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong, tak bereaksi apa-apa. Sirius kembali menatapnya, matanya melebar dan penuh akan tuntutan kepada pria di hadapannya tersebut.

"Minggir, Snape," geram Sirius.

"Kamu membunuh Lily," bisik Snape. "Kamu yang membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, bodoh -"

"Kamu membocorkan rahasia, padahal Lily mempercayaimu," Snape berbisik lagi. "Kamu yang membunuh Lily."

"Oh, ini konyol," keluh Sirius, mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya, seakan sambil lalu.

Kutukan biru laksana petir meluncur, ditangkis Snape di milidetik terakhir. Suara seperti gong besar dipukul bergaung di udara, dan Snape terhuyung mundur beberapa sentimeter karena kekuatan kutukan tersebut.

Rentetan bola api, bola cahaya, dan ledakan menyusul kutukan tersebut. Sirius mengayun-ayunkan tongkat sihirnya bagai orang gila, menyerang Snape dengan membabi-buta.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ seru Snape.

Sirius menghindar dengan memiringkan badannya sedikit, tertawa keji melihat kutukan kematian menghantam tanah di belakangnya tanpa efek apapun.

"Kenapa, Snape? Menggunakan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan sekarang?" Sirius meraung, terkekeh gila. _"Deprimo!"_

Mantra penghancur cadas meluncur untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu. Snape menangkisnya di detik-detik terakhir, tenaga ledakannya membuat dia terpental dua meter ke belakang. Dia terhuyung, namun berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, tepat waktu untuk menangkis kutukan berikutnya.

"Kau menghabiskan bertahun-tahun memarahi anak-anak, Snape! Kau bahkan tak pernah benar-benar bertempur! Dan kau mencoba melawanku? HAH?"

Lebih banyak lagi kutukan mengerikan meluncur dan ditukarkan. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya melesat di antara mereka berdua, yang saling menghindar dengan jarak-jarak sangat tipis. Namun bahkan dalam kondisi seperti itu, mereka masih bisa berpikir dengan cukup jelas untuk menyadari satu hal:

Snape terdesak, dan Sirius di atas angin.

Satu cahaya hijau menggesek tubuh Snape, membakar jubahnya dengan nyala api biru. Snape langsung merobek jubahnya tersebut dengan cepat. Sebuah kesalahan yang cukup besar, karena dua kutukan berikutnya nyaris tak bisa dia hindari.

"Ayolah, masa cuma segitu! Lily akan kecewa padamu, Snape!" ejek Sirius.

Mendadak, kilatan cahaya putih meluncur dari belakang punggung Sirius. Dalam sepersekian detik yang terasa seabad, waktu terasa membeku, Sirius menyadari kehadiran kutukan tersebut. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa menangkisnya, dan tak bisa menghindarinya. Dia menggeram...

Dan berubah menjadi anjing hitam besar lagi, sehingga kutukan tersebut meluncur tanpa mengenainya, melintas dengan aman di atasnya. Dia berlari kencang, menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Snape mengerjap karena silaunya kutukan bercahaya putih barusan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, melihat ke sumber serangan itu, ke arah seseorang yang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan nyala putih menyilaukan.

Albus Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkatnya ke pohon Dedalu Perkasa di kejauhan. Kilatan cahaya putih menyambar lagi, dan pohon tersebut terbakar, runtuh memblokir jalan rahasia di bawahnya.

Sirius berhenti berlari tepat beberapa meter dari pohon yang rubuh tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berbalik badan, dan kembali ke wujud manusianya, menghadapi Dumbledore.

"Menyerahlah, Black," seru Dumbledore, berjalan perlahan mendekati Sirius dengan tongkat sihir Elder teracung tinggi. "Turunkan Harry, dan menyerahlah dalam diam!"

Sirius tidak menjawab. Dia memandangi Dumbledore dengan tatapan bengis. Napasnya masih naik-turun dengan cepat, kakinya menekuk seolah siap menerjang.

Dumbledore terus berjalan mendekat. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, Snape mengikuti. Penampilannya lebih berantakan dibandingkan sebelumnya, namun tampangnya masih mengatakan bahwa dia siap bertarung. Dumbledore sendiri mulai menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, ekspresinya perlahan-lahan mengendur.

"Menyerahlah, Sirius," kata Dumbledore. "Kamu tahu bahwa bukan ini yang diinginkan Lily. Menyerahlah, dan mungkin kami bisa menolongmu."

Mendengar kalimat Dumbledore tersebut, segala kekakuan Sirius lenyap. Ekspresinya pecah, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sangat keras. Snape memandanginya dengan penuh kebingungan dan ketidaksukaan, sedangkan Dumbledore tampak sedih.

"Kamu berani berbicara mengenai Lily seolah kamu tahu dan peduli padanya, Dumbledore!" Sirius menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Kamu tidak peduli sama sekali padanya!"

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Aku peduli padanya, Sirius, kamu tahu itu -"

"Kalau kamu peduli, ini semua tak akan pernah terjadi! Hah," Sirius tertawa lagi. "Kalau kamu peduli, harusnya kamu menghadapi Voldemort sendiri sejak lama! Semua orang tahu kamu bisa melakukannya! Tapi _TIDAK!_ "

Sirius menyeringai. "Kamu tidak pernah melakukannya, 'kan, Pak Tua? Padahal kalau kamu melakukannya, semua ini tak akan perlu terjadi! Tidak pada Lily, Tidak padaku, tidak pada Snape, tidak bahkan pada Harry dan tidak pada dunia ini!"

Dumbledore tampak kalah, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, dia menatap pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. "Penyesalan tak ada gunanya, Sirius. Kita semua tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperbaiki apa yang ada di masa lalu! Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menerimanya, dan mencoba memperbaikinya untuk masa depan!"

Menggeleng-geleng, Sirius menyimpan tongkat sihirnya. Dia meraba dadanya, melakukan gerakan seperti memijat-mijat sesuatu di balik jubahnya. Mendongak lagi kepada Dumbledore, Sirius menjilat bibirnya dan kembali menyeringai keji.

"Kamu tahu, Dumbledore? Kita bisa memperbaikinya... aku bisa memperbaikinya. Hanya satu yang kubutuhkan, hanya satu yang _kita_ butuhkan sekarang ini," ujar Sirius.

Dumbledore mengerjap. "Apa?"

" _Waktu_ ," jawab Sirius.

Snape dan Dumbledore menatapnya bingung. Nyengir lebar, Sirius meraih sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya, menunjukkan jam pasir yang rantainya dia kenakan bagai kalung. Jam pasir tersebut telah berputar, pasir di dalamnya terus menerus bergerak, naik-turun dengan cepat.

Sedetik kemudian, Sirius lenyap dengan suara desir pelan.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lebih pendek dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tidak banyak yang terjadi, tapi kuyakin ini adalah _twists_ yang edan. Ya 'kan? Haha.

Liburan telah tiba, dan aku akan bepergian selama beberapa hari/minggu. Aku akan mengusahakan update untuk minggu depan, tapi aku tidak janji.

Terakhir, silakan tinggalkan review, kalau Anda berkenan. Terima kasih. _Cheers, all!_

 _ficfan91_


End file.
